


A Product Of True Love

by arpita, orphan_account



Series: Dhrishtadyumna Diyarani Chronicles [1]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Babies, Baby, Childbirth, Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Holi Festival, Labour pain, Love, New Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant Diya, Pregnant Draupadi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going into a pregnancy is a really challenging time for a woman, because it's forever-changing, both mentally and physically.</p><p>Brooke Burke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inner Fire

Draupadi sat on the bed in her private chambers, watching her husband talk to the Royal Vaidyaraj. She could tell but something was wrong with her. She watched as the two men were deep in their conversation, and she could say that it was something really wrong in her. Since last week she has been feeling nauseated and feverish as well.

Yudhistir nodded to the Vaidyaraj as the old greying man walked past the chambers. Draupadi looked on and sighed. Yudhistir turned as he locked the chamber door and walked to Draupadi, and sat beside him smiling.

Draupadi was confused, here she could confirm that she was definitely hatching some seasonal disease and here he was, sitting facing her smiling widely.

“Do not smile” she said as she felt her voice thicken.

“Why should not I?” he asked as he enclosed her hands within his. 

“I am ill, aren’t I?” she asked as tears welled and he chuckled wiping her tears.

He chuckled and said “No! No Panchali! You are alright. Trust me! You are fine and healthy” 

She looked at him. He never lies and so is this nothing but the pure truth.

“Then what is wrong with me?” she asked innocently.

He held her hands and said “Panchali.... You are going to be a mother”

Draupadi smiled and hugged her husband tightly. She remained there for some time smiling and asked him “Arya, when will my child emerge from the fire?”

Yudhistir broke the embrace and laughed while Draupadi, who believed that children were born from the fire, gave him a confused stare. He breathed relaxed and said “Only celestial beauties like you emerge from the fire, while the others, and come out of their mother”

Draupadi thought for some time and asked “Then do you mean to say that our child is-is-inside me?”

He nodded and brought a firm hand in front and kept it on her flat stomach and said “He is just underneath my fingers”

Draupadi marvelled and kept another hand, just above his and asked “Inside my stomach?”

He nodded causing her to awe with marvel.

“Our little Prince shall grow inside for nine long months and when the time is ripe he shall come out and shall live in the world he is to live in” 

“Can he hear me?” she asked in a childish demeanour to which he shrugged and told her to try to make their unborn child hear his mother’s voice.

She smiled and said “Hey, dear I am your mother speaking.” Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke further. “My dear child, I do not know how you came inside of me, but I promise you that I will take care of you from today onwards. I know you will turn out to be a promising kshastriya like your father”

Tears formed in Yudhisthir’s eyes and hugged his Panchali to his chest while she smiled endlessly.

Later............

The whole of the Indraprastha Palace was abuzz with the news of the Queen’s pregnancy.

Draupadi was in her chambers writing a long letter whilst smiling to herself. It was for her brother. He would be happy, but would this, by any chance make things worse for him and his wife. His brother having married half a year prior to her, should at least have his wife two months pregnant by now, but no. It has been ten long months and yet there has not been a single sign on Diya that she was with child. Draupadi’s smile wavered off, when she heard a rich and deep voice.

“Why is my Sakhi looking glum and moody?” Vasudeva Krishna asked smiling as he stood on the entrance of the chambers.

“Govinda!” Draupadi smiled as she stood up and walked to him.

“Does the news of your pregnancy bring you a sea of troubles Sakhi?” he asked as he walked in and Draupadi nodded and said “No! No! I am happy but....” her voice drooped.

“You are sad because your sister-in-law has not yet conceived right?” Vasudeva asked as Draupadi sank into the nearest chair and said “Govinda what if this news creates a rift between Jiji and Bhrathashri?”

Vasudeva shook his head and walked to his Sakhi and pulled a chair and told her sitting down “The news of your pregnancy will not create a rift between your brother and his wife. Instead it will create happiness and excitement in the Panchala capital.”

“But Vasudev!” Draupadi asked softly “Do you think there is something going wrong in between them that we should have knowledge of?”

“No Sakhi” he said calmly “The peacock that does not come out and dance when the sun shines, dances when the infrequent spring rain pours down with indescribable grace. Your brother and your sister-in-law are like those peacocks, the do will not give the world good news until the time is right and when that does happen it shall truly be great and cheerful news”

He stood up and said “I suggest you to pray the almighty God to bring them together in life”

Draupadi smiled and stood up.

“Take good care of your child and never let him go away from your reach.” Vasudev said as he sensed a wave of foreboding doom. 

Draupadi nodded smiling as she failed to note the in-depth meaning of her Sakha’s words.


	2. The Good News

As they were about to move Drupad came into their chambers with his wife Prashati. She was holding a glass bowl of curd in her hands.

Dhristadyumna turned his head away with disgust at the sight of his mother.

Diyarani went next to Prashati and touched her feet and hugged her smiling widely. Prashati kissed her radiant daughter-in-law “I am so proud of you dear” she remarked as she held her hand. “This is without doubt the best gift you can give to me or anyone of us here”

“Father, we were just about to come and tell you about this. How did you know?” Dhristadyumna said looking at his wife talking happily to his mother. His hands wanted to pull Diyarani away from her, but he did not want to do it, as it would hurt the little girl. 

“Oh! Your mother guessed it” replied Drupad.

Dhristadyumna glared angrily at him for referring to Prashati as his mother. Drupad had realised his mistake. He regretted it. It was evident that the entire of the Panchala Kingdom, South along with North, knew of his detestation towards his mother.

“Tell me Diya, what child are you and Dhrish anticipating? Is it a son or a daughter you hope to have?” Prashati asked a smiling Diya, as she held onto Diya’s wrist.  
“Mata, we have not discussed about it up to now” she said as Dhristadyumna came and stood behind Diya. “But I want it to be a--” She was about to say the word “son”

“It will be a daughter” said Dhristadyumna determinedly.

Diyarani turned to him, with a frown fixed onto her face. 

How will my father-in-law approve of a daughter for his son’s first born, being someone who had refused to claim his own daughter, Draupadi? What if Dhrish also did what his father did Draupadi, if my unborn turned out to be a daughter?

“No Arya, this is our first child, and I aren’t I supposed to give you a son?” she asked “And it is honourable for a man to father a son more willingly than a daughter, right?”

“What nonsense!” exclaimed Drupad loudly to Diya’s surprise. 

He came next to the trio and said “First of all, I will never be disappointed whatever happens. You cannot be a source of disappointment to us. Fathering a daughter is a rich and whole blessing to a man, and having had two daughters and three sons, I would wish my favourite son to father a little daughter! Moreover I would love having a little granddaughter, for a grandchild and secondly gender discrimination and chauvinism may be a common practice in the other kingdoms, but in it is not looked up to at my kingdom” 

He seemed to frown at the expression “my kingdom”. Ever since the entire of the Panchala kingdom was divided into equal halves and the Northern half given away to his friend Drona’s son Ashwatthama as a penalty for discrediting Drona infront of the entire Panchala Assembly; Drupada tried his best to gain the freedom they lost simultaneously with the Northern Sector.

After Diyarani was welcomed into the Raj Court as the Yuvraj’s wife and inducted as the Yuvrani, she proposed the idea of talking to the Northern Sector about regaining their freedom, which was still in the hands of King Ashwatthama, and as a result a Confederate meeting was to be organized within a few months time.

The Southern Panchala citizens could feel their independence coming closer and Drupada could not help being proud of his daughter-in-law. And so did everyone.

Prashati took a spoonful of curd and fed it to Diya. 

She took another spoonful and directed it towards her son, Dhristadyumna, hoping that he would take it. But he looked at Diyarani, his eyes clearly said that he did not wish to have whatsoever his mother was about to give him. Diya nodded and gestured him to take it. To her surprise he did. 

“Alright! It is my turn to feed them!” exclaimed Drupad as he tried to pull the glass bowl from Prashati’s hands.

“No! I want to feed them again!” shouted Prashati as she pulled it back.

“Unfair Prasha Dear!” he said chuckling and pulled it from her.

Like this as both of them kept on pulling the glass bowl, someone lost grip and the glass bowl fell down with a crash.

The curd fell on the floor with the pieces of the broken glass pieces.

Everyone looked at each other. Although it was considered as an auspicious thing for glass to break, yet it was considered as a bad omen for dairy substances to fall on the ground. No one considered the good one but considered the bad sign of the mishap.

Dhristadyumna took a step backwards and looked at Diya. His eyes filled with horror as tears. 

“Come on Arya it is not a bad sign, look....” she said pointing to the broken pieces of glass and tells everyone “They say it is auspicious when glass breaks”

A few minutes later....  
“O my beautiful dear daughter!” Kunti shrieked as she hugged her pregnant daughter. “O Diyarani my dear! I do not know what to say--” she said breathlessly and happily.

“Relax Mataji” Dhristadyumna said softly “There is no reason to be jumpy”

“Yes Mother” Diyarani said and freed herself “Please do not over react”

“How do you expect us to react dear?” Parashwari asked. “This is such great news. The Great Granddaughter of King Shantanu is bearing a child.”

“And not any King or Prince’s baby but the Southern Panchala Yuvraj’s child” exaggerated Duryodhana’s wife Bhanumati causing Diyarani to blush.

Vikarna’s wife Charumitra pinched Diya’s cheek and said “I remember her being so innocent” she said looking at Dhristadyumna “...but what we never expect was for such a khiladi to exist inactive inside her!”

Dhristadyumna nodded his head and said “You do not know what sort of a khiladi she is, Sister”

Diyarani sniggered and said “But Charu you should also know he is a main reason why I am bearing a child”  
All the women folk including, Kunti who smiled looking at her daughter and Diyarani laughed as Dhristadyumna blushed.

“And he shall be the main reason of your happiness later on” Rukmini assured her smiling. “A husband has the power to create a smile on his wife’s face even with a small act of responsibility”

“You are fortunate to have such a husband Diya” Dushala said and turned to Dhristadyumna “And you should make sure you thank all the Gods for giving my sister for your wife!”

“Diyarani is the price I got for committing an unknown good deed in my previous birth” he said. “Our Love would not have been possible without Diya”

“Yuvraj!” interrupted a soldier, “The King wishes to see you” he bowed, as Dhristadyumna stood up and said “I will be meeting you ladies later, but do excuse me for now!”

They nodded and Diyarani saw as Dhristadyumna walked outside their chambers. Dushala smiled and said to Diyarani “You are so lucky Diye; I have no idea how come you two fell in love”

Diyarani blushed and Charu said “Do tell us of your love story?”

“I- I- well...” Diyarani trailed uncomfortably, she usually feels quite shy to discuss things with her family and her love life, you can never find her comfortable or willing to discuss of it yet the young Kuru ladies insisted her to.

She was about to start when Dhristadyumna came inside and called for Diyarani and she got to her feet and walked out hurriedly, to the disbelief of the young Kuru Princesses. 

“What is it putra?” Kunti asked curiously.

“Nothing much, the minister Basheem wanted to meet Diya” he said as Kunti nodded,   
“Are you all staying back for Holi tomorrow?” he asked the ladies.

“Yes of course we are” Kunti assured “and so will the others”

“‘The others’, Ma?” Dhristadyumna asked raising a brow.

“Ha! Duryodhana, Dushasan, Vikarna, Mahamanthri Vidura, Gangaputra Bheeshma and nearly everyone will be coming tomorrow”

“Not for Holi but to see our Diya” Dushala said as Kunti playfully smacked her head.

Dhristadyumna smiled and said “Any ways we are happy to have you all for Holi and the rooms have been arranged. I hope they meet to your requirements”


	3. The Holi Festivities

The next day......

Dhristadyumna woke up and found Diya’s side of the bed empty.

“Where did she go?” he thought as he stood up “She must be up to something” he assured himself and opened his wardrobe to take out a beige coloured dhoti and a matching drape.

“Why should I wear beige?” he asked himself irritated, as he walked into the bath chambers “Just to get myself coloured in an array of colours people expect me to dress in beige or white.”

In the Kitchen....

“Good Morning Ma” Diyarani greeted Kunti and Prashati, who were clad in beige busy arranging the colourful Holi powder into separate plates.

“Diyarani my dear, Good Morning” Prashati said turning to Diyarani “You are up early”

“I hope you slept properly” Kunti stated, as she hugged Diya

“No! I couldn’t sleep properly” Diyarani said as she walked towards Prashati and took a plate.

“Your husband was snoring?” Kunti questioned to which Diyarani laughed and shook her head in disapproval.

“The Holi event is to be played in the Palace Gardens, right?” Diyarani asked.

“Yes Dear!” Kunti said as Diyarani took a plate of red powder and went outside the Kitchen.

“Dear be careful!” Prashati exclaimed clearer so Diyarani could hear her.

Diyarani walked to the Garden and saw the area elaborately decorated with flowers and streamers. It was decked up and beautified like a lovely day of spring.

She settled the plate on a long table along with many other plates of coloured powder and coloured water, she smiled to herself as she traced her slender finger over the powder parting it and wrote her husband’s name. She felt two arms wrap around her waist.

“You look beautiful Diye” someone whispered into her ear.

“Thank you Arya” she said, as Dhristadyumna came to her side and found his name on the plate. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her and added “Looks like you have written my name”

Diyarani nodded to which he said “And you have written yours as well”

Diyarani shook her head and said “No! I have written your name only” she pointed to the letters and said “Look! D-H-R-I-S-H-T-A-D-Y-U-M-N-A”

He smiled and said “But you will be startled when you see this....” he said as he erased a few later, by adding more red powder to them, until only for letters remained “Look now”

She awed at what she saw: now there were only four letters which formed the word ‘Diya’

“Do you know what this means?” he asked.

“That you can make my name using the letters from yours?” she joked laughing.

“NO! That you are always inside my brain, my heart and my soul” he corrected her. Diyarani turned to him and hugged him with a flash and he kissed her head and said “I love you Diya”

She broke the hug quickly and said “Not here what if someone sees us!”

“Nothing will happen” he assured her, but she moved away from him and said “I know about you Arya! You can be doing this to apply Holi powder on me!”

True indeed, when she had embraced him, he stealthily took some powder onto his hands and was about to colour his wife, but somehow Diyarani managed to see that and escape from the silent attack; for now.

But he caught her and pulled her into his arms and was about to colour her fair face, when she turned it the opposite side and said “Please not now.”

“Why not?” he asked her softly as his breath tickled her.

“The first person to apply Holi powder on a married woman is the matriarch of the family, and any one may apply Holi powder on her after the Veneration, later, because it says that by doing so that lady’s husband will live long for her to be considered as a sumangali, and later---”

He gestured her to stop “You said that an elderly woman should apply Holi powder on you for you to remain as a sumangali?” he asked “Then is not it the husband who should apply Holi on his wife and not an elderly woman?”

Diyarani shook her head and said “I do not know” and forced herself free from his arms and said angrily “If you apply Holi powder on me before the Veneration I swear to avoid talking to you”

She breathed heavily and realized that she had yelled at her husband, he stood their staring at her blankly, “I am sorry” she said as tears formed in her eyes. Dhristadyumna came to her and held her hand and said “No! It is my fault! I am sorry”

Diyarani shook her head and was about to protest when he caught her face and forced her to meet his dark hazel orange eyes and he said “It is my fault and not yours, am I right?”

Diyarani nodded as if she was spell bound and he smiled and both of them left the Gardens.

They walked hand in hand when they heard the sound of hooves tapping the marbled entrance. Diyarani to Dhristadyumna with a smile on her face and he nodded confirming her doubts.

Diyarani smiled and ran towards the entrance hall as her husband followed her. She stopped suddenly only to see her brothers, the Famed Pandavas get off their horses, Diyarani smiled wide as Draupadi descended from her elaborate palanquin keeping a careful hand on her flat stomach.

Her brothers and Draupadi were attired in the best of their beige garments. Though Draupadi wore a reddish orange sari. Yudhishthira’s chariot appeared carrying Yudhishthira and Draupadi within a palanquin, followed by those of Bheem, Nakul, and, Sahadev on horseback. The only person missing was Arjun, who was sent to the forest to meditate for twelve years for breaking into Draupadi's room when Yudhistir happened to be inside, and thus breaking the rules set on the day of their marriage.

She smiled at Diyarani as she hurriedly got down the stairs and embraced Draupadi.

Yudhistir smiled as he saw the happiness amidst the two young ladies.

“Greetings Sister” Diyarani breathed happily as Draupadi kissed Diya’s head.

“Greetings to you too” Draupadi said in a motherly voice. “You look beautiful today Diye”

The clearly obvious thing here was that everyone was clad in either beige or pale colours, and Diyarani who was wearing a pale yellow sari, indifferent to the bright choice of saris on normal days , she had to curse the boring yellow hue of her sari more than a thousand times. She was hoping that someone would appreciate her dressing sense, which almost everyone did.

“So do you Sister” Diyarani said “Pregnancy Glow. Am I right?”

“Bhrathashri told me that you were also expecting...” trailed Draupadi “...and maybe that is why you look so beautiful yourself”

Diyarani smiled and asked quickly “When did he tell you of this?”

“Yesterday around noon” Yudhistir said walking towards Diyarani and embracing her, Diyarani broke free gently and touched his feet he lifted her and said “May God guide you and keep my  dear sister happy for eternity”

“Too much of happiness as predicted this month” Sahadeva sighed hugging Diya.

“Finally Diyarani has started to live the life of a typical wife” Bheem added as she hugged Diyarani tightly.

“O Vrikordara! Please be careful not to break our sister” Nakula joked as Bhima released her, Nakula only shook hands with Diya, and if you asked him why he did not greeted her with more love, he would simply say that he was trying to protect Diyarani from being broken into pieces.

“Greetings Brother!” Dhristadyumna bowed towards Yudhistir, who smiled and bowed back.

“I hope the journey was not tiring” he asked Yudhistir standing up straight.

“No and thank goodness you advised us to take the shortest possible cut through the valley,” Yudhistir said and Nakula added “or else it would have taken more time to reach here”

“When did you tell them about the shortcut Arya?” Diyarani asked nervously.

“He wrote to us yesterday informing us of the Holi celebrations and asking us to attend it” Sahadeva said, as he shook hands with Dhristadyumna.

Diyarani frowned. They have been talking with each other through exchanging letters and no one told them about it! And none of her brothers even bothered to write back on her name!  Not even once in the period of three months since the identity of the Pandava brothers were announced.

Dhristadyumna guided the visitors inside the palace, and they followed him leaving a puzzled Diyarani behind.

“Why did not they write to me when they had time to write to him? Aren’t I their sister! Being more related to them why did not they write to me? Even for once? And does that mean---”

“Come on inside!” Draupadi said as she came back from inside and pulled Diyarani with her inside, where they greeted the other members and the visitors who had come their last night.

Kunti was thrilled to see her sons and her daughter-in-law. She hugged them and planted kisses on their foreheads, and smiling widely, almost grinning. This act of erupting happiness was the prolonged result of living away from your children for a course of three months.

A few minutes later.....

More visitors had arrived in Panchala, which included Duryodhana, Dushasana, Vikarna, Gangaputra Bheeshma, Thauji Gandhari and Mahamanthri Vidura. They were however invited because Drupada thought it wise that the Kauravas also should be invited, to avoid unpleasant events to occur later on. However the rest of the Ninety seven Kauravas and their father decided to stay back to celebrate Holi in Hastinapur with their parents and their wives.

You could expect a huge rift or chaos erupt between the two cousins but as for proper planning and of course, security measure such unruly incidents were kept under control.

The Veneration was started and held by the oldest woman present their, i.e., Kunti. The newly wedded ladies were told to stand infront of a Durga Idol which was set on the corner of the garden, and behind the ladies the other guests stood. She performed the veneration and sang a bajana and once the veneration was performed she took a plate of red powder and applied a chaste thilaka on the foreheads of the newly married women: Bhanumati, Charumitra, Draupadi and Diyarani; who in turn applied the powder on Kunti’s still- rosy-cheeks.

“Let us play Holi!” shouted Nakul on the top of his voice as he splashed green powder on Bheem, who smiled mischievously and went chasing him with a handful of yellow powder. Nakul screamed like a little boy as Yudhistir and Sahadev cornered him and splashed a vivid mix of blue, red and yellow powder on him.

The others scattered in various directions as people threw Holi powder at each other, laughing happily. Manvi came with Dushala and Purushani holding trays of goblets filled with lassi and cannabis.

Usually the lassi drink is supposed to be kept separate from the cannabis drink, but in this instance goblets of lassi and cannabis were kept together, so no one would identify which one is which.

Diyarani smiled as she saw her family enjoy the festivities. The elders were seated in the porch talking cheerfully as they drank goblets of lassi and cannabis; most of them included Gangaputra Bheeshma, Drupada, Prashati, Gandhari and Kunti, while the others including Mamashree Vidura and Aunt Parashwari played Holi. Diyarani shivered when she felt two hands caress her waist, she looked down quickly and found delicate lines of purple running around her delicate waist, she turned and saw Dhristadyumna standing behind her grinning, still uncoloured, Diyarani wiped the marks of her waist, for what would the guests say?

She managed to wipe her waist clear and quickly took a handful of orange powder and was about to apply it on him when she noticed him run from her. She sighed and ran, chasing him through the crowds and knocking them, she was about to through it on him, but he managed to pick up speed and run as fast as he could.

Tired and sweaty of chasing Dhristadyumna around the entire garden not once; not twice but thrice, she sat down breathing heavily on a chair near the long wooden table set on the garden, and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her palm and dusted the powder off her hands when Bhanumati came to her and splashed red powder over her and ran as she was being chased by Duryodhana.

Diyarani sighed and observed the table for a jar of water, which she could not find as the table which was filled with trays of powder of all colours was finished. Nothing was on the table except for patches of red here and green there on the table. Diya’s throat felt dry and she badly yearned for a drink, when she saw Charumitra walking past her with a tray filled with goblets of lassi and goblets of cannabis hiding in between them.

“Bhabhi” Diyarani called out to her “Please hand me over a goblet!”

“Cannabis or Lassi?” Charu asked sweetly.

“Lassi please” Diyarani breathed.

Charumitra walked to her and was about to give her a glass of lassi when she shook he head to herself and gave her a different goblet containing some other drink she did not want, in this case, cannabis, which was not of course harmful for pregnant ladies to drink.

Diyarani took the goblet sipped it; she thought for a moment and emptied the contents in one gulp as Charu blinked with surprise.

“Whoa! This is so great!” Diyarani said in an almost mobbed voice. “Can I have one more?” she asked smiling like a child, Charu child maliciously and handed over another goblet to her, Diyarani kept the goblet on the table and took the goblet from Charu and drained it, another too she drank, followed by another, later she drank around five glasses of cannabis as they gathered on the table one after the other, when Diyarani stood up drunken and sent Charu off.

She felt her head spin, and she saw her husband standing underneath a tree and talking with Yudhistir and Draupadi. She smiled mischievously and walked towards them. She grabbed a fistful of red powder and softly walked towards him swaying her hips gently. She walked and stood infront of him, and held his drape. Yudhistir and Draupadi exchanged confused looks and Dhristadyumna immediately held Diya’s hand.

“Love...” she crooned “I need you Honey”

“Diya” he gritted “Leave me! Can you see that I am busy here?”

She shook her head and turned to Yudhistir and cried out like a child “Brother! Look at him! I want to talk to him and look at how he is refusing! Such a bad husband, I do not know why I am wasting my time living with you.”

Draupadi giggled.

And Diya turned to Dhrishtadyumna and said “Such an ignorant man you are! Come and meet me or I will leave you for sure!”

Yudhistir turned to Dhristadyumna and said “Perhaps you should go and speak to her. After all, it is your duty to be at service to your pregnant wife.”

Diya smirked and held her husband’s hand and pulled him from the gardens. She pulled him inside the palace and through deserted corridors, while he followed her quietly. She stopped on the corridors that lead to their chambers and slammed him against the wall with a thud.

“Diya!” he exclaimed “What do you think you are-”

She pressed a firm finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Shush... No talking!” she whispered seductively, and showed him her fist full of colour. His eyes widened, and she smirked applying all the powder on his neck. He shut his eyes and felt her fingers on his neck. He sighed and his hand went to her arms and within a second he pinned her to the wall.

“You are such a naughty girl, and I expect you to be obedient infront of our child” he whispered as she smiled. “You don’t want our child to be mischievous like you when she grows up”

“Forget about our baby” she said “And live the moment. This is my first Holi with you and you better make it memorable”

His face brightened with a smile as his hand went under her sari to her waist and stroked her satin soft skin. “We can make it memorable at this very moment if you insist”

“First, you behave yourself Yuvraj and then talk to me about conducting myself!” He shook his head with denial and touched his neck, and fondled her waist, thus colouring it.

“No” he whispered into her ears.

Diya’s hands went to his neck, and she touched the powder on his neck, and moved her delicate fingers trailing down his chest, she smiled mischievously as she held his drape in a flash and pulled him down and their lips met. His lips met hers in a flash, and he pulled back quickly, leaving Diya shocked.

She was breathing heavily, and her blue eyes were shocked at his sudden disapproval. She looked at him with disbelief. She dipped her face down, with embarrassment.

He smiled and held her chin, so he could meet her eyes. She looked at him and he smiled. He came closer to her until he had closed the gap in between them, and with one hand he held her hands, and kept them on his neck, and he held her waist, and he brought his face closer to her.

She smiled and the next moment their lips crashed. He was kissing her heavy and thick, sucking her in, pulling her up to the same toxic level of desire as him. Her arms tightened around his neck, and she moaned as she felt his fingers racing up her spine.

Her skin was on fire.

One of his hands was on her waist and the other was on her back. She pulled him closer and he felt her skin against his. His hold tightened and her fingers pressed hard against his soft bronzed skin as one of his hands fumbled against their bedroom door handle. He opened the door and pulled her in, refusing to break the lip lock and closed the doors.

The stubble on his chin gently scratched at her chin, as she pulled his drape off her body. His lips curved into a smile as he ran his hands down her back and tried to undo the knot tied on the back of her sari blouse. Her breath stabbed his skin as her hands roamed all over his chest while he tried to untie her blouse knot. Blinded by love and passion his hands went onto her shoulder and to her covered breasts and he caressed them softly as he felt each of her contours.

Her grip on his skin loosened. He pulled back to breathe when he felt Diya’s entire weight shift onto him.

His arms wrapped around her.

“Diya! Diya?” he shouted, but she did not reply. He picked her up on to his arms, and gently placed her on the bed. “Love? Love? Are you alright?”

He felt her forehead, and found it hot against his palm. **_“Father! Mata Kunti! Draupadi!”_** he shouted.

Gandhari and Kunti were the first ones to hear him shout, and then the others heard him. Kunti ran as fast as she could, leaving her blind folded sister-in-law. Draupadi and Yudhistir followed her. Kunti ran down the corridors.

“Diya, my dear!” she exclaimed as she reached the entrance of Diya’s chambers.

“Yudhistir!” she turned to her eldest son, who had caught up with her. “Go and fetch the Royal Doctor”

He ran as fast as he could, while Kunti and Draupadi came to Diya’s side, half running and half walking.

“Oh my child!” Kunti panted, rubbing Diya’s palms with hers “What happened to her?” she asked confused as her eyes met her confused son-in-law’s.

“I do not know, Mata” he shook his head “She was conscious a few moments ago, and then-then-”

Yudhistir marched into the chambers again, with the Royal Doctor and the Midwife with his side. The two of them sat on the sides of the bed. 

The Royal Doctor pricked Diya’s finger and forced a few drops of blood onto a miniature sized bowl, and the Midwife read Diya’s pulse.

Each of them was busy doing what they can. One mixed different potions into a small bowl and the other read Diya’s pulse, and at little intervals demanding everyone to be silent.

After a few minutes of deafening silence the two of them exchanged looks, nodding. The Midwife smiled, but her smile confused a few of the relatives of the unconscious beau. 

“What is it Vaidyaraj?” asked Kunti “Is Diya alright?”

“O! Yes! She is alright” he remarked.

“She was a bit weak, that is all” added the Midwife “Did she eat anything in the morning?”

“Yes” Prashati nodded “We made her eat a bowl full of porridge. I do assume that it is enough, but is it?”

“Oh yes it is enough” she nodded.

“Enough for the mother and her child” the Royal Doctor commented. “But this is still inadequate for the Princess and her babies”

“Congratulations everyone! The princess is bearing twin babies!” the Midwife added.

A broad smile spread on everyone’s face. Draupadi and Kunti grew ecstatic, and the Royal Doctor and the Midwife were given huge rewards. The news of the Princess carrying twins reverberated through the palace. The Midwife told them to keep Diya healthy and making sure she ate on time.

Dhristadyumna sat beside Diya, and stroked her soft cheeks. He smiled as she sighed, and her eyes slowly opened. He helped her sit up, and she memorized everyone’s facial expressions. Her eyes brows furrowed and she turned to her husband.

“What happened to me?” she asked.

“Nothing happened, Love” he said smiling.

“Then why is everyone here and... smiling?” she asked curiously.

“Honestly tell me child, Do you know what happened to you?” Prashati asked.

Diya shook her head.

“How would she know Mata?” Draupadi asked smiling. “She just now woke up, and no wonder she is unaware of what happened!”

“What happened?” Diya demanded.

Her husband smiled “Honestly, baby girl, I thought you knew this..”

“What are you talking about? Please tell me. I cannot tolerate the suspense”

He held her hand and directed it to her stomach “Do you know, love? Sooner or later you will be giving birth to two beautiful babies?”

Diya’s blue eyes met his, and he nodded. She smiled and enfolded him in a quick embrace.

She released herself from his embrace, and found Draupadi wrap Diya in a tight embrace.

Kunti kissed Diya’s forehead.

The entire family will have to wait the birth of Draupadi’s son and Diya’s twins. 


	4. Dhristadyumna vs. Diyarani and the jar of Mango Pickle

A few weeks later....

Diyarani walked into to Manvi’s chambers. She was seated on his chair and attending to a letter she had received in the morning.

“Good morning Manvi” Diyarani bowed.

Manvi turned to meet her sister-in-law, and stood up “Good Morning” she said as she bowed politely.

“Sister I need your help” Diyarani started.

“Yes Sister, what is it?” he asked curtly.

“I was wondering if you were free today....”Diyarani trailed.

“I am my dear” Manvi said.

“Then I was wondering if you will be able to--” she stopped and looked at Manvi’s face.

“If I could...” Manvi asked Diya.

“If you can accompany me to the market” Diyarani said.

“To the market?!” Manvi asked surprised as usually things the Royal family needed were brought to the palace from the market.  “Dear just one word will bring the entire market in front of you and Royal women especially Princesses are not supposed to go wandering alone in the market, what if something bad happens?”

“Jiji! That’s why I am bringing the Deputy Senapati along with me!” Diyarani said smiling.

“No! It is too risky!” Manvi cried “You should go to your chambers and rest!”

Diyarani pulled a fake frown and said “I surely cannot go and ask Arya, because he will refuse to take me within a second’s time. No one cares about me!” All the men of the household were in the Sabha and they would be returning only after sunset. And they can manage to go to the Sabha when no one, especially the men is around to stop them.

Manvi sighed and said “Alright I will come with you under two conditions. One: I will wrap myself with a cloak and so should you! Two: I want to bring Parinidi also along with us”

Then, Diya, Manvi and their silent bodyguard went into the market with Parinidi. Many people stopped to see Diya. Her face was covered with the dupatta over her face.

 

For them, she was really like a mysterious creature. The light of the sun reflected itself on her skin, as if it couldn’t stop kissing her; when she looked at her with those sapphire eyes, it was as if a wave of kindness and serenity invested their hearts.

 

"What are we going to buy Diya?" Manvi asked.

 

"I thought of buying some blankets for---"

 

"But there are so many blankets in the spare rooms Princess!" Parinidi interjected.

 

"Yes. You really do not need to come here. If you feel cold do feel free to use them!" Manvi added.

 

"I am looking for blankets which are smaller in size, Didi" Diyarani laughed.

 

"Why would you come to the market for smaller blankets? After all there is hardly any childr---" Manvi said and observed Diyarani blush "O it is for your baby, right?"

 

Diyarani nodded and Parinidi said "But Princess, why should you buy one now itself! And it yet hasn’t been a month since you conceived!"

 

Diyarani smiled silently as she continued walking, Manvi said to Parinidi "Do not take me mistaken but looks like she is really excited in this"

 

Parinidi giggled and said "Yes! Yes! And next month she will have picked the names for her child too!"

 

Parinidi and Manvi laughed and Diyarani said "That does sound like a good idea!"

 

Manvi and Parinidi stopped laughing as they walked past stand after stand.

 

Seeing her walk among them, kindly talking with her. Diyarani was walking around the market, when she heard a commotion coming from a mangoes stand.

 

A bearded and big man was slapping two little children in the face. They were about five year old, very thin and dirty.

 

The Crown Princess rushed towards them.

 

“Let them go, **IMMEDIATLY**!” she commanded.

 

“Out of my way, woman…” he roared at Diyarani unaware of who it was.

 

Diyarani sighed indignantly and said as she showed her face to him, leaving him shocked and taken aback "I said LET. THEM. GO"

 

“Yuvrani, I am so sorry” he bowed on one knee, keeping hold of the children. “But, Yuvrani… they tried to steal my mangoes” he turned to slap them again, “I am very tolerable, but what I hate above anything else is the violence against children. Therefore, I am going to repeat myself one last time… LET. THEM GO.” Diyarani told him softly.

 

The people were amazed by the view of their powerful guardian angel.

 

The man freed the children and they ran to hide behind Diya.

 

She turned to face the two children and kneeled in front of the children. “What are your names?”

 

"Panchi and Bela” Panchi, the taller one, answered shyly.

 

“Where are your parents?”

 

“In Heaven” Bela whispered sadly.

 

“Where do you live then?” Diyarani asked, frowning.

 

The trader accepted the king’s few coins and went.

 

Panchi made a movement with her hand as to indicate around. Diyarani nodded and gave them some coins.

 

Diyarani lifted herself from the ground and turned to the vendor and said "Sir please give me two of the biggest mangoes you have with you" he obeyed and Diyarani exchanged a few silver coins for the mangoes and gave it to the children.

 

“Do not steal again. It is wrong. If you need money… come to me. Ok?” Children should not live in the streets. She had to do something.

 

“Yes, Yuvrani… thank you” they ran away from there.

 

Diyarani smiled and turned to observe the contents in the stand when a glass jar with red liquid and mango pieces caught her eyes "Bhai! What is that?" she asked pointing to the jar.

 

"That is mango pickles, Princess" he answered and took the bottle and asked "Do you mind tasting?"

 

"I can give it a try!" Diyarani said and nodded.

 

"It is hygienic right?" Manvi added.

 

"Yes Madam, exported from the finest pickle makers in the Aryabhoomi" he said as he took a mango slice with a spoon and handed it to Diya, she took it and ate it, and sighed as the unique taste of the pickle mingled with her taste buds.

 

"It is good!" she said "Pack me a bottle"

 

"Diya, what if Dhrish got to know that you brought outside the palace he will surely--" Manvi warned but she was interrupted by Diyarani "I am sure he will not go mad at me" he said as she gave a few silver coins to the vendor and took a jar full of pickles.

 

Later they went to the blanket vendor and Diyarani picked two red blankets for her unborn child. Red. It was her favourite colour. And his as well.

 

“Let us go back to the castle. It is almost lunch time.” Manvi said.

 

While she was walking, Diyarani couldn’t stop thinking about tasting the pickles once again.

Later in their chambers at Night...

Diyarani hummed her favourite song as she stood on the balcony witnessing the beauty of the moon forgetting the chilly feeling she had. The fire that was lit on its fireplace burned brightly making the room warm and evading the coldness that conquered Panchala ever since the beginning of the Autumn Season. Dhristadyumna was standing near the dressing table mirror, brushing his long hair, after taking a refreshing bath to get rid of the stress put on him.

She felt the chill creep through her spine. She went into their bedroom and closed the balcony door and stood near the window. She walked towards the bed when he turned.

“Diyarani stop!” he said almost shouting, making Diyarani stop and he hurried to her and took the cushion next to her feet.

“I do not know how this came here!” he said standing up straight and pulled her towards the bed and made her sit down.

“It is nothing after all but a cushion!” Diyarani sighed “And what can a cushion do---”

“What if you fell down and--” he shook his head and said “Please be careful for the first three months Diye! Your actions will reflect on our child” he said and kissed her forehead.

Diyarani hummed in response. She was sure that Mata Kunti and Draupadi had talked to him regarding this, after the Holi feast two weeks ago.

He caressed her cheek and asked “Did you drink your glass of milk?” Pregnant ladies should drink milk twice or thrice a day. Mata Kunti had said that to her nephew Vasudeva Krishna, when his wife Rukmini conceived. And Diyarani was sure this had happened again, where Dhrishtadyumna was told to make sure Diyarani had two or three glasses of milk each day. Fresh milk to be particular.

“No! I do not want milk!” she protested. “I want some curd, AND there is milk in curd right? So having curd is also like having a glass of milk”

He laughed softly and said “I’ll bring you a glass of milk, drink it and that would tally up to having some curd!” He noticed Diyarani frown and he stood up and walked outside the chambers.

Diyarani got off the bed and knelt on the floor and pulled out the jar of mango pickle she had brought in the market today. She sat on the bed and opened it and spooned out a pickle and ate it while humming with delight.

She ate another piece and spooned another when she felt someone pull the jar away from her grip. She sighed at her husband, who had come back inside the chambers, with a glass of milk for her.

He gritted his teeth and asked “What is this Diyarani?”

Diyarani stepped back scared and said “Mango Pickle”

“How did this come here?” he asked quickly handing over the glass of milk to her which she took into her shaking hands.

Diyarani gulped and said “I brought it in the market today.

He gaped and said “What?”

She came closer and said “Give it to me, Arya! Please!”

He shook his head as he examined the bottle. Diyarani sighed and drank the glass of milk with two or three gulps and said “See I drank the milk! Now give this to me!”

“No!”

“But I drank the milk, like how you wanted me to,” she protested “Give it to me!”

He shook his head and she glared at him angrily and kept the goblet on the bedside table and caught his free hand and dragged him towards the door.

“Diya!” he exclaimed as she pulled him to the antechamber and shoved him outside their quarters causing him to stumble onto the deserted corridors. Before he had tried to get inside his quarters again she closed the door and locked it.

“DIYA! LET ME IN!” he shouted.

“NO! STAY OUTSIDE!” she shouted with the same amount of audacity in her voice.

He clenched his fist tighter but loosened the grip when he had recollected Mata Kunti’s advises to him. ‘Do not express your anger or your stress on her’

“Diyarani open the door! What would the people talk if they happen to see this! Let me in!” he said calmly.

The door slightly opened and a pillow and a mustard coloured blanket had come flying outside and fell on his feet.

“May be she wants me to sleep elsewhere, right?” he asked himself as he picked up the blanket and his pillow and marched away.

At Yudhamanyu’s Room........

“Yes a Seven and I win!” Yudhamanyu shouted as he took his fourth pawn to its adobe, safe and sound. Dhristadyumna opened the chambers and came walking in, frowning and looking as dull as a faded flower.

“But looks like someone hasn’t won!” Satyajit exclaimed.

“What happened, Dhrish?” Yudhamanyu asked nervously as Dhristadyumna kept his pillow and blanket on Yudhamanyu’s bed and said “I will be staying here for sometime”

Satyajit raised a brow and asked “Does Sister Diyarani know about this?”

He nodded.

“Jyesht Bhrata Yudhamanyu you do not mind if I stay here until the situation becomes better?” Dhristadyumna asked to which Manvi sniggered and Yudhamanyu asked “’ the situation becomes better?’”

“Has anything happened that we should know Dhrish?” Satyajit asked as he nudged Manvi to stop sniggering.

Dhristadyumna nodded and narrated the entire episode that was put up inside their chambers, and when he finished Yudhamanyu and Satyajit broke out laughing so hard, that Satyajit started tearing. But Manvi sat quietly, feeling guilty for having taken Diyarani to the market and allowing her to buy the root cause of this so-called-conflict.

“Arya do not laugh” hissed Manvi to Satyajit. He pressed his hands to his mouth and Yudhamanyu tried to control his laughter by controlling his breath intake. It would have made things better but Yudhamanyu’s face resembled that of a monkey with round cheeks and a flared nose. Satyajit could not help staring at Yudhamanyu’s comical face and bursted out laughing, but this time it was followed by the laughter of Yudhamanyu and Dhristadyumna.

Next day...

Dhristadyumna walked into the dining area and saw Diyarani walk out. He bowed to her and said a warm greeting, but she smirked and walked passed him.

“Come on Diya!” he said as he followed her, but she continued to walk faster “What wrong did I do to you?” he asked to which Diyarani did not refuse and continued to walk faster. “You cannot fight with me just because of a mango pickle jar!”

He sighed indignantly and caught her hand and pinned her against a wall, causing her to gasp and squirm to free her hand. He placed his hand on the wall next to Diya’s neck, and said in a deadly whisper “I need an answer Diyarani”

“LET ME GO!” she shouted to which he bit his lower lip and she cowered and said timidly “Please let me go! Or else I will not talk to you”

He sighed indignantly and said “Even to this moment you are not talking to me properly! If you are saying you will not talk to me if I do not release you that mean you are not---” and looked at Diyarani with a confused look and she nodded.

He laughed loud, releasing her and said amidst his laughs “I should have known that you are so lazy enough to hold a grudge. And I am so stupid, I thought you despised me and---” he stopped and took a deep breath and continued to laugh out louder. Diyarani tightened he fist and walked away, but he followed her.

“You men will never change” she cursed.

“Sorry love” he said trying to stop laughing.

“No way! You cannot stop laughing at me” she complained and he said “But I cannot stop laughing”

“Then stop following me before I---AHH!” she was interrupted when he took her in his arms and said “I am sorry love. For confiscating that jar of pickle and laughing at you”

“Let me go!” she said softly.

“Say that you have forgiven me first” he ordered.

“Alright! Alright! I forgive you!” she said and he gently settled her down.

He smiled and offered his arm to her, which she timidly took and walked into the kitchen.

“I think I should return that jar back to you” he said as they entered the dining room, “You do not have to, because I never felt the absence of that jar!”

“What do you mean?” he asked, as Diyarani distanced herself and said “You really thought Ii brought one jar did not you?”

“Then you brought another one also?” he asked blankly.

“Jars enough for the next month’s cravings as well. Well but I cleared an entire jar last night!” she said as Dhristadyumna smiled mischievously and started chasing her around and around the table, and he was so determined to catch her, that he knocked Shikandini out of his way, causing her to fall on top of her wife Dasarana. Yudhamanyu had arrived with Manvi and Satyajit, and were surprised to find the two of them running around the low-laid-table.

Dhristadyumna leaped infront and caught Diya’s arm and pulled her close to him. She breathed heavily as her chest rose up and down in quick successions, and a bead of sweat was visible on her temple.

Diyarani pushed him, and he fell on the cushions, which served as chairs and she ran from his reach when Drupada and Prashati entered the Dining Room. Dhristadyumna stood up and chased her, and she slid behind her father-in-law and tried to use him as a shield.

“Pitashree! Move!” he said as he tried to catch Diya.

“No, no!” Diyarani cried laughing as she avoided her husband’s grasp “Please shield me father-in-law!”

“ ** _STOP THIS!_** ” he shouted and both of them stood still “ ** _SHIKANDINI AND DASARANA WOULD YOU TWO MIND AND GET UP FOR GOD SAKE?!_** ” he yelled to the couple who were on the floor admiring each other. They stood up with a flash blushing. “ ** _AND YOU TWO!_** ” he yelled staring at Diyarani and Dhristadyumna “ ** _STOP BEHAVING LIKE CHILDREN WHO ARE RUNNING AROUND_** **_chasing butterflies, you’ll are grown adults and you’ll should act accordingly!_** ” he turned to Dhristadyumna and said “ ** _WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED AND DIYARANI FELL?_** ” he asked and looked at Diya, who stood silently, he cleared his throat and said silently “Dear, it is not wrong to have fun, but do keep in mind that you have to be conscious of the baby you are bearing inside you. Your actions will directly harm your child” he turned to Dhristadyumna and said “You should take a note of this, If anything happens to my daughter-in-law, then...” Drupada said and strained his brain to recall that frequent phrase he uses.

“You will regret?” finished Yudhamanyu.

“Ha! Yes! You will regret” Drupada said as everyone laughed. “Alright! Is not anyone going to eat? You boys have a big in the Sabha today” he reminded “King Ashwatthama, will be arriving tomorrow and arrangements should be made” he added as he sat down to have his breakfast.

 


	5. The Fifth Month: Five Months Later......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is a kind of miracle. Especially so in that it proves that a man and woman can conspire to force God to create a new soul.
> 
> Robert Anton Wilson

The Fifth Month: Five Months Later......

Days turn into weeks, which turn into months, and Diya’s pregnancy is starting to show. Around five months, the swelling of his stomach is more than visible, even through her robes. The entire palace is awaiting the new baby’s birth, as each day a festival or a feast would be held in the Yuvrani’s honour. Yet Dhristadyumn became uncomfortable, he would check on Diya, once in every second to make sure that mother and child were healthy and fine. But the bad premonitions that kept on appearing, made him upset.

Last month, when a learned sage visited the kingdom, the sage’s face lost its living colours, when Diya bent down and touched his feet. A few days ago he dreamt a dream in which Diya died after giving birth to a son. The same dream haunted him every night, as if it was giving hints of foreboding danger. 

Dhristadyumn’s eyes bursted open and he turns over in his bed, his arms reaching for his sleeping wife. She was sleeping next to him, her graceful features relaxed and a tender hand kept on her growing stomach. He found his pregnant wife more beautiful than ever. He forgot his worries and traced his fingers over her rosy cheeks and Diya shivered slightly at his touch and groaned.

“Is it morning already?” She rolled over to face him, her growing belly taking up some of the space between them. He smiled at the sight of her exhausted expression.  
“It’s just after sunrise, love,” One of his free hands ran over her belly. 

“Good morning" He murmured softly.

She ran her fingers over her stomach and placed it above his. and said "He can feel you Arya"

Dhristadyumn’s face dulled. She wouldn’t want to bear a son if he had spilled out his nightmares. To have a son would mean to lose Diya. Although their son would represent their love, what is the point if Diya is not next to him? He dearly wanted the baby to be a daughter. But when he heard the word “He”, he felt as if Diya wished for a son. This was equal to wish for death. He felt like telling her everything, when he noticed Diya smile to herself. He didn’t want to, as it would get rid of her happiness. He prayed to Mahadev and wished the child would be a daughter instead.

“Hang on a moment—you said ‘he’. How do you know if it is a 'he' or a 'she'?” Dhristadyum questioned as he brushed Diya’s messed up hair out of her face and a knowing smirk grew on his wife’s face.

"Firstly, he’s annoying and naughty like his father! It’s almost impossible to get proper rest. And Secondly, No girl would be this cruel to her mother” she laughed.

“What about you? You are annoying and naughty! Aren't you?” he asked making Diya respond with cheeks burning with shyness.

"Tell me Diya, how shall we call her?" he asked earnestly.

“It’s a ‘him,’” she sighed. “And I suppose I’d like him to have a strong name like his father.”

“Don't joke with me! What if we have a daughter? What shall I call our daughter as I teach her to use a sword and a shield?” He asked softly. Diya smiled as her thumb brushed lightly against the stubble on his chin.

"Anything you prefer as long as it’s better than Diya" she hummed.

She laughed as Dhristadyum reached to gently tickle her neck. She swatted his hands away and sat up on the side of their bed.

“Oh, don’t get up,” he groaned. Diya looked over her shoulder as she ran her fingers through her messed hair.

"No! No! No! Kamala will be here within a few minutes and you need to go to court. What will the courtiers think if you come in so late?" she asked curiously as she untied her hair and stood up and made her way towards the cupboard to pick her clothes for the day.

Dhristadyumn got off the bed and followed her, he caught her wrist and stopped her, and he gently took the handful of hair from her. With little concentration, he rolled the mass of hair into a bun and carefully planted a kiss on her forehead.

“How about we just stay here all day? The three of us.” he smiled.

“Tempting offer Yuvraj, but remember that you need to be present in the court” she reminded him as she manoeuvred him towards the bath chambers. "And tell Mamashree to send the Royal Doctor as well" she added.

"Anything wrong?" he asked curiously as he was being manoeuvred.

She stopped and said worriedly "Regular checkups and my womb is becoming aberrantly big Arya"

He turned around and looked at it. Indeed they were, it gave the imputation as if she was a seven-month pregnant mother- well in this case an inquisitive teen of nineteen years.

He nodded silently and said "Don't worry. I'm sure it’s not anything bad"

She tried to smile when he hugged her and kissed her temple.

"Go and get freshened up Arya" she said.

And he smiled and went inside.

**************************************************************************************  
That morning Diya got a letter from her Sister in Law, Draupadi (who gave birth to her first son a few months ago) She advised her to take care of herself and her baby. She further mentioned some breathing exercises, otherwise Diya would become excited and jumpy.

She also received a sari which was specially designed for her from her brothers, the Panch Pandavas. But best of all she received a letter from Mata Kunti who informed her, that she would be visiting her within a few days. She felt so happy. She felt like doing a somersault when she remembered that she shouldn't be doing such crazy stuff. She instead smiled to herself and wrote back long replies to Mata Kunti and Draupadi.

Later her dasi, Kamala comes and informs her that Maharaja Drupad has fixed an appointment to the Royal Doctor. A few minutes later, Kamala comes with the Royal Doctor and he enquired Diya about her and he felt her pulse and referred to the Vedas and did a few blood experiments.

After the Royal Doctor had checked her, he had said that there might be a possibility that she was about to give birth to twins. Overall, she was the luckiest girl in the entire universe today, and now she was eagerly waiting for Dhristadyumn to return from court so that she could tell him about their children, that they would have within a few months.

A few hours later............

It was about time he came. She was eagerly waiting for him to come so she can tell him the good news. She also made sure the Doctor didn't tell anyone about this. She was roaming all around the chamber, feeling the product of their love inside her and caressing it from outside and happily smiling to herself. A few minutes later she felt his arms around her. His arms around Diya’s waist, his hands resting on the swell of her stomach.

"Well looks like someone is so delighted today. Any good news?" he asked her lovingly.

"Arya!" she jumped as she faced him, "I've been waiting for you for ages!" she added.

"Easy, Priye, you'll scare our little Prince." he said as he placed his hand on his Ardhangini's belly.

"Mommy is sorry sweetheart!" she tenderly says looking at her belly as she kept her hand above his holding his in place until he felt movement beneath his fingers. It was the strangest sensation. He could barely imagine what it was like for his wife to be feeling it happen inside of her. Chuckling softly as ripples of movement occurred under his hand, he looked at Diya with sheer joy.  
"Arya I have news for you!!" she said as she looked at her husband. 

"Wait! Wait! Let me guess...." he said "Your Mom replied isn't it?”

"Yes. But, that is No what I have in mind"

"Mmm.... Let’s see..... The Royal Doctor said something isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Anything about our little Princess?" he asked as he raised a brow.

She smiled and nodded.

"Why won't you tell me what he said.......?" 

Diya smiled to herself and said "Arya, Vaidyaraj told me that we might have twins" she said ecstatically.

"Really!" he said as he couldn't believe this good news. He kissed her forehead and embraced her. It felt just right to hug her. To hold her like this. To feel her belly pressing against his flat one. Her pregnant belly. A wave of happiness branded through him at that thought. He instantly forgot his nightmares and the foreboding danger that would follow. She blushed as her arms wrapped around his back. She looked at him and said "Thank you so much Arya for letting me feel the Joys of Motherhood" Motherhood suited her. Beautiful, brilliant, and brave; all the things a mother should be.

"No. No. Thank YOU for making me feel loved" he said as he ran his hands on her smooth hair.

He had never, even in his craziest dreams, had wished to fall in love, get married and have children. The very thought made him think that it was impossible until he met the ever charming Hastinapur Princess Diya. 

They fell in love. Got married to everyone’s consent. And will be having their children very soon.

He always thought of him as a harsh and inhuman person, and an unfit person to fall in love. To make things worse, all the Princess were scared to get married to him. When he fell in love with Diya, and she announced of it to her family the Kaurava’s wives thought that she had gone mad. No one in their correct sences would fall in love with him, because he didn’t know what love was, and his subdued darkness. However Diya saw beyond them and loved the Yuvraj who was a devoted son, a caring sibling and a dutiful Crown Prince.


	6. Baby Showers

“Parinidi!” ordered Draupadi “Go and keep that basket of flowers in the garden”. She walked up and down the corridors ordering the maids and servants “Dara! Have the mehendi artists arrived?” she asked a tanned servant who nodded, and Draupadi walked briskly into Diya’s chambers.

She opened the doors and found Diyarani seated on the chair facing the dressing table, surrounded by laughing and giggling ladies.

“See Diyarani I told you that you are pretty!” Dushala exclaimed proudly as she moved from the mirror and allowed Diyarani to see her reflection on it. She blushed looking at the reflection she saw.

“And why are you blushing at your own reflection sweet heart?” Rukmini smiled as she tied Diyarani’s long braided hair with a ruby encrusted band.

“She is blushing because she knows that the reflection is prettier than the one who casts the reflection” Draupadi said as she walked in and pinned the dupatta on Diya’s head.

“Or perhaps she is imaging how her husband will react when he sees her” joke Bhanumati, and all the ladies started laughing but Diyarani blushed lightly.

“Jiji, just pray that Bhrathashri does not abduct you and marry you again” Subhadra joked.

“Yes! Yes!” Draupadi nodded “He will do that for sure, so Jiji, just stay away from him”

“But how is that possible?” Questioned Rukmini “Diya might be here, but her heart and mind will be with her beloved husband!”

Everyone laughed and Diya blushed.

“Looks like you ladies are giving her a lot of trouble!” someone said from behind them. It was Dhristadyumna, he walked in and Dushala said “Ah! Brother-in-Law, come in! Have a look at your bride” she shook her head furiously and said “I mean wife”

He came to her and stood behind her and kept his hands on her shoulders and said “But she does not look like my wife. I know this because the Diyarani I know does not blush so much!” he turned to Dushala and playfully asked “What have you done to my Diya?”

“But this is Diya!” Dushala laughed out and Bhanumati added “All we did was a bit of decorating on her!”

“We did not eat her up Bhrathashri” smiled Draupadi.

“I can believe this if Rukmini or Dushala or Bhanu said this, but I cannot trust you” he said teasingly and Draupadi playfully smacked his shoulder.

“Diya! Tell him that you are his Diyarani, or else the four of us will be shoved into the dungeons!” Rukmini said teasingly.

Diyarani smiled and said timidly “Arya, I am no one other than the very own Diyarani you love”

“Now I can believe this is my Princess” he said and caressed her cheek.

“You should have said this before Diye” Dushala said as she slid a silver ring onto her finger.

Diyarani was dressed to her best tonight. Her long and straight hair was braided in to a long plait, and tied into a bun. She was wearing a red lehenga, and the lower borders were decorated with rubies and topazes, while the skirt and the blouse was made up of dark red embroidered silk attached to red velvet. She was wearing ruby studded necklaces on her slender neck, which matched the earrings that were hanging on her ears. Her nose ring was simple, yet it heightened the beauty of her glowing face.

“Is she ready?” asked a voice, of a random guest who had walked into the room. It was no one other than Kunti, who had come with Gandhari, both of the aged-ladies having a wide smile over their wrinkled and old skin.

“All set and ready to go” Dushala sang as she applied some kajal on Diya’s dove like eyes.

Rukmini and Bhanu helped Diyarani stand up, and Kunti smiled and hugged her gently. She felt as if she was hugging that little Diyarani, when she used to be her adopted daughter, but hugging her now, felt as if she was hugging a distant relative. That very girl, who she raised as her own daughter, was her husband’s cousin’s only child. But Diyarani still hugged her the way she used to hug Mata Kunti for all these years; but not tighter, as it would squeeze Diya’s unborn daughters.

“Come on, child” Kunti said as she broke the embrace ad escorted her out of her chambers. The other ladies and Dhristadyumna followed them, while Gandhari stayed back, and Dhristadyumna who had noticed her lag behind stopped and went to her and asked “Mata, are you coming?”

“No son!”she said “I would like to talk to you for sometime”

Dhristadyumna nodded and Gandhari said “I cannot see how things are, how people look like. I have not even seen the face of at least one child of mine. But I can imagine their looks based on their actions. The first time I heard of you, I pictured a rough and short-tempered man” she said and groped for his hand, and took his hands.

“But yesterday when Diyarani told me how much you loved her and cared for her, I pictured a generous and caring husband. Please forgive me son, for having thought as an animal” she said and joint her hands and begged for forgiveness.

Dhristadyumna shook his head and said “No! Mata! Please do not say such things! You are equivalent to my mother, and a mother never asks for forgiveness from her son! I only performed my duties as a husband to my wife, and kept my promises and loved her whole heartedly. I was loveless, rough, and ignorant until I met her in Northern Panchala, the mere sight of her changed me, and if you saw me as an arrogant man before a generous man, I will not be surprised.”

She smiled and he said “We should go Mata!” and took her hand and guided her to the garden’s where Diyarani’s Seven month festival was to be held.

In the gardens.....

The garden was decorated with rose petals and orchid petals. A huge stage was put up in the middle of the garden and thrones were arranged in a circle, around the stage, and at the further end a grandly decorated swing-chair was placed. Manvi and Draupadi welcomed her performing the veneration and Diyarani was guided inside and carefully settled onto the swing-chair.

“Didi!” called out a girl, who happened to be Subhadra; she was wearing an orange lehenga, and simple gold jewellery.

She smiled at Diyarani and came to her and hugged her gently.

“How are you Bhadra?” Diyarani asked smiling.

“Do not call me Bhadra!” Subhadra said as she pretended to be upset about it. Diyarani laughed and Subhadra asked “How are you Diyarani di?”

“I am fine dear” she said and Subhadra sat beside her and asked “How are they? Are they giving you a hard time?”

“Ah-I-They are....” she mumbled and Rukmini came and said “You shall know whether it is a hard time or not when you are heavy with child, Subhadra. Diyarani is bearing a child for the first time in her life”

“And they are twins!” interjected, Balarama’s wife Revati who had appeared from inside the palace. “So it is double the hardships for her”

“But double the happiness at the end of this ordeal” Vasudeva Krishna added “Greetings Cousin!” he bowed to Diyarani holding a flat board wrapped with yellow paper, under his arm.

“Greetings Bhratha Krishna!” she said smiling, “I am glad you came without fail”

He smiled handsomely and asked “You are equivalent to Subhadra, like my very own sister, who can I miss this function that is being held for my dear sister?” He took the parcel and gave it to her, and Subhadra said “It took us sometime to make this, since we pictured the two of you and drew it, otherwise it would have been an easy task”

Diyarani unwrapped the gift, and found a beautiful portrait of her and her husband.

She hugged the portrait to her chest smiling happily and Revati exclaimed “Careful, the two people in the picture while die of suffocation!” Diyarani laughed and kept the portrait on the empty space near her and watched them take their seats, around the stage in the centre of the circle. She scanned the crowd for some familiar faces, and she eagerly awaited as each of the guests and relatives came one by one and talked to her and gifted her with presents. She breathed in and sighed indignantly as she felt someone clear their throat.

“Looking for us sister?” Yudhistir asked. Nakula and Sahadeva were standing next to him grinning, and Bhima was carrying a sleeping Prativindiya.

She beamed and asked cheerfully “Where were you?”

“We were talking to Maharaj Drupada” Nakula said. “He was talking about how you spoke in the Court months ago.......”

“Time has spanned so fast” Yudhistir said interrupting Nakula, and kneeling infront of her “It was like yesterday, I saw you underneath the banyan tree, as a little baby swathed in a peach coloured cloth, but today, you are the future Queen of the state bearing your first child”

“Twins to be exact!” Sahadeva and Nakula said at the same time “Like us”

“Or like their father and their aunt” Bheem said as Prativindiya woke up. “Jyesht I think you should take him!” he said and was about to give the baby to Yudhistir when Diyarani said immediately “Bhrathashri! Can I hold him...” they stared at her “......if you agree”

Yudhistir smiled and gave the baby to Diya, who smiled and took him. Little Prativindiya cooed as Diyarani caressed his cheeks with the soft pads of her fingers, and grabbed her finger and examined it, making ‘oos’ and ‘aas’. Diyarani smiled and asked Yudhistir “Will my children also look like him? Small and adorable?”

He nodded, and Diyarani kissed Prativindhya’s forehead. “He is so adorable Jyesht” Diyarani said when Draupadi and Dhristadyumna came there and said “Looks like someone just woke up” and kissed her son’s hand, which held onto Diya’s finger.

Draupadi took him onto her arms, and jolted him, and Diyarani smiled looking at Draupadi and her baby. She looked at Yudhistir and asked “Did you give it to her?”

He bit his lip and took a pulled out a pair of heavily worked anklets, studded with diamonds on the outer rim, and followed by a row of rubies, sapphires, topazes and emeralds. He gently tied it around her fragile ankles with the simple gold ones, as Diya had requested of him.

“How do you like it?”he asked.

“A lot!” she said smiling and Draupadi said “It is from all of us”

“And this is for our little nieces” Nakula said and gave her a parcel, wrapped with blue paper. “Do not open this here. Open it later, when you and Dhrish are alone!” he ordered, to which Diyarani nodded and kept it beside her.

“Anything dangerous you have inside?” Dhrishtadyumna asked smiling.

“You shall see when you open it!” Bheem said and playfully smacked Nakula.

“Come let us sit down and watch the function is about to begin” Sahadeva said and they took their places, and Dhristadyumna asked “Is it alright if I do not beside you, because I do not think there is room for the two of us?”

“It is all right” she smiled and said “You can sit here so we can talk” she instructed and pointed to the throne to the left of her, which he occupied and later Yudhistir and Draupadi went on to the stage and requested everyone to sit down.

Dushala who was walking hither and there sat beside Subhadra, to the right of Diya.

Drupada was seated two seats from Diya’s right and his wife was to his right. The Pandava brothers took the left side of Dushala and Subhadra. And the rest found their seats, within seconds. The mehendi artists came inside and one beaming lady knelt infront of Diyarani and applied mehendi on her fair palms, while the other artists applied it on those who beckoned them infront, most of them included Dushala, Rukmini, Bhanumati, Charumitra and Dasarana.

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen” said Yudhistir happily “On behalf of South Panchala, Hastinapur and Indraprastha we thank you all for accepting our invitation and being present here” The audience clapped and cheered.

“And we are happy to see all of you here tonight, as we celebrate the function marking Crown Princess Diyarani’s Seemantha function” Draupadi said smiling.

“Seemantha is held when a lady who is pregnant for the first time passes a period in seven months of expectancy” Yudhistir added. “Having a child is one of the most pleasant and wonderful experiences for both a man and a woman. And being a father myself I say that a man is incomplete when he does not see or hold the baby he had created. ”

“And I hope my brother is feeling proud and fortunate to see not one but two of the children he has made.”

“Both of them are lucky, because usually when a person asks God for a child they are blessed with _one_ daughter or _one_  son, but here; Diyarani and Dhristadyumna asked God for a baby and will get _two_ beautiful little angels.”

“Your right!” Draupadi agreed smiling “But bearing a twin for first child is complicating. It is double the pain, double the restlessness and double the weight on your abdomen, but at the end it will be; Double the Happiness, Double the Joy and......”

“Double the celebration!” both Yudhistir and Draupadi said at the same time.

The mehendi artists were done, leaving small designs on the ladies’ palms, but a elbow length mehendi was drawn on Diya’s arms which took a lot of time to set on her milk-white skin.

 

Later the entertainment items began. There were dance items, dramas, miming and at last Nakula and Yudhamanyu told jokes.

Then Purushani, Manvi, Revati and Subhadra walked around the gardens with bronze plates on their hands; serving the guests with sweet meats like jalebis, ladoos, samosas and small cups of gulab jamun, and Revati happened to pass Diya, who was surrounded by Dushala, Subhadra, Rukmini, Mata Kunti and the other women, who ceaselessly bantered her.

“Revati Ji!” Diya’s voice chimed, as she went pass Diyarani and the group of people who surrounded her, moved aside allowing space to fill in between Diyarani and Revati.

“Yes Diya.....” Revati’s sweet voice rang as she walked closer to Diya.

 “I would like a jalebi” Diyarani said quickly.

“Do take one honey” she smiled and offered the tray to Diya, who looked back at Revati, and held up her mehendi-imprinter-hands and grinned. Revati giggled and said “Open your mouth!”

Revati fed her a jalebi as Diya opened her mouth wide. Dushala snatched one from Revati and fed one, as Rukmini followed Dushala, and soon all of the ladies fed her with jalebis. Diya signalled them to stop, and choked; Draupadi took a glass of water and offered it to Diya.

“Are you alright Diya?” asked Dushala as she made small circles over Diya’s back. She nodded and Dushala sighed contently.

“Thank goodness you are alright, else bhrathashri would have--” Draupadi said, when someone interjected “Kill you ladies?”

It was Yudhistir, smiling at his Yagnaseni. “I hope my fire born Queen has time to join her husband in a dance?” he asked offering her his hand, which she took immediately and they walked towards the central stage, and as the music began to play. And within a few minutes Krishna had escorted Rukmini to the dance floor and later Mamashree Vidura, Father-in-law Drupada, Satyajit, Balarama, Duryodhana and Dushasana joined the dancers with their respective wives, swaying to and fro to the soft melody played by the orchestra; leaving Dushala and Subhadra with Diyarani. 

“Are you not going to dance Didi?” Diya asked Dushala, who quietly shook her head in response.

“Brother-in-law did not accompany her for the ceremony! He wasn’t even bothered to--” Diya said to herself, when Subhadra interjected questioning her softly, “But you will be dancing will not you sister?”

“Me?” Diya asked surprised “Dance? In this condition?”

“Why not?” snapped Subhadra “When Jiji Rukmini was with child, Bhratha Krishna and Rukmini Jiji waltzed every night in their chambers! And Jiji never complained of aching feet or--”

“But do try to understand Subhadra! Diya is bearing two children! And this is her first pregnancy as well!” Dushala said calmly, to which Subhadra said “But if Brother-in-law Dhrish comes and asks you for a dance what will you do then?”

Diya rolled her eyes and said “We shall see about that!”

She scanned the guests looking for her husband; her heart was beating wildly as she felt his absence. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she felt a familiar wave of joy, touch her.

“Princess Diyarani!” a raspy voice said “May I have this dance with you?”

It was Dhristadyumna, standing infront of her, smiling that handsome smile, which made her smile no matter how upset or angry she was.

“What?” she exclaimed “NO! I cannot have this dance when I am--!”

“It is alright!” he said softly “If you are feeling uneasy or tired just let me know”

She wondered for some time, and looked into his eyes, which was shining with love and respect for her. She nodded and stood up carefully as to not smudge her mehendi or feel the pain when standing up. He guided her to the dance floor, as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

The orchestra played a new tune and he held onto her waist, she closed the gap between them turning sideways and swayed to and fro, taking small steps resting her head on his chest, and those dancing stopped to see the couple dance to the slow melody of the orchestra.

He held her close, his chin resting on her crown of head. Her hair smelled of roses and kesar and there was something more, a soft, female scent of her skin that made his heart flutter. Suddenly he stopped and cupped her face and kissed her lips quickly as they heard a round of applause hail from the guests and relatives.


	7. The Eighth Month: Three more months later......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy and motherhood are the most beautiful and significantly life-altering events that I have ever experienced.
> 
> Elisabeth Hasselbeck

**_ The Eighth Month: Three more months later...... _ **

**__ **

One Windy Evening Diya was seated on her bed talking happily with Kamala when Dhristadyumn came inside and ordered Kamala to leave. Nowadays, to Diya's disappointment, he never had time to spend with her as he was busy with the Confederate Meetings that was held from Early Morning to Late Night for the past few weeks. And today they were finally finished.

 

During the days the meeting was held, every night he would come to their chamber and sees Diya fast asleep. She would read a story to her unborn children  until sleep conquered Diya into a deep sleep. He would come at the dead of the night and would sleep beside her and he would wake up before Sun rise and leave for the Meetings. Diya never got to see him come and go. During the course of the day Diya would feel bored and at nights she was unable to go to sleep without his warmth. She used to call him, by giving word to her dais several times a day and he kept on refusing to them.

 

Diya used to feel as if she was the only person in the entire planet. She started to feel as if she was not loved. No one was there to give her company during the course of the day. Not even her Arya. Not even Shikandini. Not even her brothers-in-law. Nor their wives. Nor her parents-in-law. Everyone was busy with the meeting. The entire of the Panchala family used to treat her like a child, these days, particularly, her parents-in-law, who had a special, soft spot for this girl. Diya was excused from the meeting due to the pressure and exhaustion it would bring upon on her babies. She felt as if her love was staring to subside. Could this be the end of their love?

 

She felt really lonely and all the company she had was her closest attendant, Kamala.

 

Kamala left and Dhristadyum noticed Diya turn her face away from his sight avoiding his glance.

 

He came closer to her, sat by her side and asked "What's wrong dear?"

 

Diya refused to respond and she tried to fix her gaze firmly on the ceiling, only to find tears in her eyes. She said nothing to him as unnecessary tears began to form in her eyes. She furiously tried to blink them away. Her little eyes tried fighting away those tears, refusing to break into sobs. She struggles to repress her tears, her throat feeling dry and making it difficult to utter a word.

"Diya. "Sweetheart, please. Talk to me......." he said extending a hand down to touch her shoulder.

 

 Diya sniffled and she closed her eyes and let a drop of a tear emerge and tears started to stream down her face and broke into loud sobs.

 

He finally realized the mistake he committed. He didn't have time for her and he deliberately drew off the only source of happiness she had. He extended his hands to turn her pale face, drenched with tears falling in quick succession which she did not even notice as they started streaming down her cheeks. She pushed his hand away.

 

“Diya – Darling - don’t you cry - Love – please don’t you cry.......” he said as his trembling voice holding more pain that she had thought possible.

 

Her eyes were brimmed with tears and she continued crying out loud.

 

He raised a hand, which went on her cheeks, to wipe the tears that had sprung from her eyes. She pushed away his hand and said in a trembling voice " ** _Don't you dare touch me Yuvraj!! Confess it!! That you don't feel affection for me any longer!_** ” He could now tell how hurt she was. She was hurt beyond words that can express. That little girl with a childish heart with no impure thoughts was hurt, worse than a soldier who was pierced more than a thousand times in the chest.

Dhristadyum went to the other side of the bed and sat next to her and closed both of his arms safely around her, careful not to squeeze their little ones inside her, and Diya is trying to unbound herself from his embrace. She tried a lot to break out. She screamed " ** _Arya let me go!!"_** as she tried to push him with all the force she could muster, but it was all in vain. Her little hands pushed tried to push him, but they failed.

She realized that she was unable to beat his strength and she admitted defeat. " ** _What do you hanker after from me? You have taken all the happiness and love away from me. I have nothing to offer you. Please leave me. I think you love me for the babies and not me........_** " she wailed as he released her and she moved away from him, just as she was about to move, he caught her hand and cupped  her face. She lifted her tearstained face up towards him. His hazel dark eyes were full of concern and something - well, she did not know what to think of it.

He sighed and said “Oh, sweetheart! Oh my sweet Diya! Is that what you think? I have

been completely in love with you ever since we met! Moreover, the children you are bearing denote our love. I would have failed to keep you happy in this special time of our life because of my priorities as Yuvraj, I didn’t avoid you, I had to work over time for the better future of our children and our citizens but this doesn't mean I love you or our children less. I love you a lot. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. ”  he said adjusting the strands of hair that fell on to her face, from her hairdo and caressing her cheek.

 

Diya hugged him carefully and she flipped into full-on sobs in his arms and she muttered helplessly  "I am sorry Arya but these days I need for you badly. I really need you by my side. I can't think of anyone who would help me at this stage except for you. I really couldn't stay for a minute without you--"

 

He pressed a finger against her rosy lip and pulled her face towards his. Her eyes were filled with tears and her kajal was smudged. He wiped her tears using the soft fabric of his angavastra and kissed her cheeks one by one which were battered with tears and had clasped her trembling lips with his and hugged her gently, giving the comfort she needed. It was a soft, soothing embrace, full of love and tenderness. When he reluctantly released her, he pressed his forehead against hers and said "I love you, Princess. Please don't ever doubt that again."

 

Diya wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest and said "I love you more Arya” she looked at him and continued “but I'm wrong when I judge people. I forgot you were implementing my suggestions for freedom, and I thought you were avoiding me. This is not the first time! Why do I always misjudge people? Especially you?"

“Diya, you are young, a young child, and I don’t expect you to give correct judgement. You will learn to judge people properly as time passes, and then you will be fit to rule the kingdom with me. As my Queen” he said soothingly.

 

She felt pacified now as his warmth enclosed her. He had been horrible to her. And he had even mentally hurt her for the previous weeks . But despite all of this, she seemed to feel comfortable and safe with him. Her head rested peacefully at his shoulder, the rich mass of her black curls surrounded her shoulders and floated down her back in thick, wavy ringlets.She snuggled on to his chest when she heard him sniff as he pulled her face close to his and said "I am sorry Diye. Please forgive me. Please......."

 

Diya gestured him to stop.

 

"Arya don't worry I have already forgiven you" she said.

 

He looked at her and nodded whether she really had.

 

She nodded and gently kissed his cheek and rested her temple on his shoulder.

 

He touched his wife's swollen stomach and felt his children inside. He could not believe how his beloved's flat stomach became so swollen. "Is this the same flat stomach that is having my children inside her?" he thought.  Another kiss on her forehead and a tender caress of her belly that caused her to snuggle her face into the curve of his neck.

 

He was feeling really happy now. "Sooner or later I would have two children. One like you and the other like me" he said to himself. He looked at Diya who was asleep on his shoulder. He patted her back, allowing her to fall asleep on his shoulder "And here is my beloved child." he said to himself and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

 

"Come let’s go for a little walk in the Royal Garden" he said getting up and straightening his angavastra “The Gardener told me that the garden was in full bloom."

 

Diya nodded and gestured him to help her get up.

 

She got up keeping a careful hand on her baby bump and Dhristadyumn made sure she was alright. These days she really needs the support of her husband as well to get up as she is heavy with not only one child but two. The weight was too much for her. Yet she didn't mind enduring such an unimaginable weight especially for an eight-month pregnant girl of nineteen years.

 

_ In the Royal Garden...... _

 

The Royal Garden was indeed in full bloom. Dhristadyumn put his hand over her waist so she wouldn't slip and fall. Diya said nothing as she walked with him in the garden which was full of flowers in all sorts of colours. The Red Roses, the Water Lilies, the Lotuses, the Orchids and all of them were about to bloom within a few weeks. The sky was spread in a veil of splendid purple, burning with red light as the sun was about to set.

 

Diya smiled to herself and looked at her Arya. It was the same place where they met each other. This was the very place they declared their love and where Dhristadyumn asked for her hand in marriage. The swing under the banyan tree, where he pushed her gently, as she sat on the swing.

 

There was the mango tree, from which they plucked ripe mangoes and shared amongst themselves. The pine tree, under which both of them sat talking endlessly until the end of the. The soft grass they both lay on at nights looking at the stars and the constellations. This garden held so many memories. They walked towards a lake, which was really significant to them. It was the very place they shared their first kiss as they sat near the lake.

 

Now that very spot was filled with yards of Red and Yellow Buds that Diya had never seen. They yielded their fragrance on the mild evening air.

 

Diya looked at this scene with astonishment and smiled.

 

Dhristadyumn looked at his smiling wife and said "Pitashri said that these were the Panchala flower most commonly known as 'The Flowers of Joy' "

 

Diya looked at him and asked innocently "Why didn't I ever see these flowers Arya?"

 

He smiled and said "These flowers don't bloom regularly priye, they start growing when they know that someone special is coming to the Panchala Family. He kept his hand on her stomach and continued, "They bloom into beautiful flowers when that person is finely born and the nectar they give would be given as prasad during the baby's namkaran function”

 

Diya smiled and asked "These flowers would look really pretty when the bloom..... Am I right? Arya? "

 

Dhristadyumn smiled to himself and he rested his chin on her shoulder and said "Ji ha... Just like my pretty girl". Pressing a little kiss onto her cheek.

 

Diya blushed and turned to look at him who stood right next to her. He saw her even prettier than ever, or maybe today she looked her best. He came near her and cupped her face and looked at her eyes. Both of them got lost into their own world as they looked into each other’s eyes. They stood in that same posture for some time. No one said anything as they saw another world lying away from each other's eyes.

 

 

The howling wind was the only thing that made the sound as it swept pass the silent couple.

 

Dhristadyumn came out of his daydream when he heard Diya sneeze.

 

He realized how cold it was becoming and he decided that it was appropriate they went back into their chamber.

 

Diya sneezed again and started to quiver.

 

Without a moment for taught Dhristadyumn removed his angavastra off his shoulder, enclosed his beloved, and directed her back into their chamber where he knew that she would be warm.

 

_ In their chambers _

 

Diya and Dhristadyumn came into their chamber. He made Diya sit down on the bed and he lighted the fire in the fire place. The fire was burning brightly as it spat and cracked. He came near her and she took off his angavastra and adjusted it onto his shoulder.

 

"Feeling warm enough?” he asked as he handed over a goblet with water to her and sat adjacent to her.

 

Diya nodded and drank the water and kept the goblet on the table beside the bed and yawned lightly.

 

Dhristadyumn noticed that she was exhausted. He went to the other side of the bed and rested his back against the bed frame and took her head in his lap. She relaxed her head on his lap and looked up at her husband who was running his fingers on her forehead, and her cheeks.

 

She smiled at him and ran her fingers over her distended belly to feel them inside her, her ninth month was coming closer, and those unborn children gave her a feeling of excitement. She knew that she would be seeing them pretty soon and the long wait was finally coming to its closing stages. She felt something gently tap her from the inside and she smiled to herself.

 

Dhristadyumn looked at her and inquired "What is it dear?"

 

Diya took his hand and kept it at her stomach and told him "Arya the wait will be over soon. I can't wait to see them"

 

"I know. You were waiting to see them ever since you conceived" he said.

 

Diya giggled and said "But I don't have enough practice looking after babies Arya... Last time when I carried little Ghatokach he cried out loud. I hope that doesn't happen with our kids."

 

Dhristadyumn laughed and said "We can Learn to look after babies" and added "or perhaps I can teach you”

 

Diya raised an eyebrow at him and said "Since when did you start looking after infants Arya?”

 

"I have been looking after a cute little baby girl for almost a year. Don't you remember?"

 

"Really?" she asked him astonished.

 

She looked up at the ceiling and questioned herself on when they looked after a baby.

 

She convoluted her face with a puzzled appearance "Paranthu Arya, I don't take into account such an occurrence. No one was born for the past few years after you and Jiji were born. Bhanumati is only five months pregnant ,and Jiji Draupadi gave birth to Prativindiya but it has not been a year or at least half since he was born. Shikandi’s wife conceived last month. Rukmini Jiji hasn't yet seen her son who was born two years back........... "

 

Diya looked at him and said "Nahin Arya, I really don't know. All I recall was us getting married last year. Following that I didn't hear any of anyone getting wed or having kids and all those who were wed a year before us had their children prior to our marriage and I didn't see you busy looking after any baby"

 

Dhristadyumn looked at her and said "Even If you don't recall such an incident, I know that I was looking after a little baby after our marriage"

 

Diya finally apprehend that she was the baby her husband was talking about. She smiled at herself for being so dim-witted enough to not guess this clear-cut thing.

 

It was true indeed. Dhristadyumn used to take care of her like a petite baby doll as she was not even twenty. He never let her work. She remembers him reprimanding her for even doing a small task, like amending the pillows or folding her saris and keeping it in their cupboard. Whenever he is reprimanding  her, she smiles and nods her head. Yet she liked doing small chores and errands, just to see him reprimand her, which he, on no account would ever even dream of, even in his wildest dreams.

 

He looked at her and he kissed his little wife's forehead. Though she was going to be a mother within a few months. He knew that his girl was still young according to him. He saw her becoming younger by the day, was it a quality she possessed? Or was it the fact that she was pregnant that made her become so? Every day he would see her talking to him about their children. She was full of life as she continued talking like a parrot without a stop. She talked to him about the plans she had dreamt of, about the four of them. She would talk to him about the discomforts that she faced during the previous months. She would talk to him about the gender of their children.

 

During most of their conversations, he would just look at her, rather than listening to her, and would be feel contented as he lived up to keep his word to Mata Kunti of being a virtuous and a noble husband and treasuring Diya.

 

It was love at first sight. He met her when she was in Kampilya for her brothers' marriage to Draupadi. That maturing teenager of unexplainable exquisiteness and showing signs of a well-disciplined woman, had provoke a feeling of unidentified feelings inside him. During the course of the marriage, she would turn to look at him, whenever he was looking somewhere else, only to turn her head swiftly to avoid making eye contact as she inhaled and exhaled after beholding the power of his intense eyes.

 

When he proposed to her after the function, Diya became jumpy and was almost about to reject when she saw the warmth of his eager eyes and agreed, and a few days later they were married and he learned to love her more and more.

 

Having been born from fire and having no idea of pregnancy he discussed about it with Mata Kunti and his sister Draupadi. He heard from Draupadi about her complexities when she was pregnant and her labour pain which made her cry with agony. He started to become terrified for Diya.

 

How is she dealing with her difficulties? Is the weight of the babies really too much on her? How will she put up with her labour pain? Would Diya cry in agony when she goes into labour? All these questions worried him as he had his hand over her belly. She looked at him sitting lost in thought. "Arya... Are you alright?" she asked.

 

"I'm alright" he said and lifted her and turned her towards him. He held her hands and said "I hope you are not facing any difficulties dear, I just don't want you to face any problems"

 

"Arya........... Is this about my pregnancy and labouring?"

 

He bit his lip and nodded.

 

"Look Diya.... I don't know why but many women claim this period to be a time of great pain and trouble. You also know it yet you like having children. Why do women choose to undergo such pain?"

 

"Arya... You have to face pain and difficulties and at the end of it we will get rewarded. Nothing is lost by dealing with difficulties. I know you see me struggling a bit ,but keep in mind Arya we will have happiness at the end of this."

 

Dhristadyumn hugged her and said "I just Pray to God that you will be alright....."

 

Diya freed herself from his embrace and said "I will Arya"

 

A low exhale escaped him and the look on Diya's face told him to be brave. Diya felt nothing but love and pride for carrying his children. They smiled and Dhristadyumn hugged her again and kissed her gently on the lips.

 

Suddenly they felt the baby kick (don't know if it was the fellow who kicked earlier or not)

 

Both of them looked at each other with delight and smiled.

 

 

**__ **

**__ **


	8. The Ninth Month: The Expected and the Unexpected

**_ The Ninth Month: The Expected and the Unexpected _ **

**__ **

"Greetings Maharaj Drupad!" announced the Royal Messenger from the Northern Panchala. "His Royal Highness King Ashwatthama has sent you a scroll." he said bowing down and presenting him the scroll.

 

"Yuvraj please read the contents out loud" he commanded looking at Dhristadyumn.

 

He stood up, made his way to the middle of the court, took the scroll, and read aloud: "I King Ashwatthama, King of the Northern Panchala, Son of the Hastinapur Preacher Guru Dronacharya write this letter to King Drupada, ruler of the Southern territory of Panchala. After due consideration about what was discussed in the Confederate Meeting held last month, and after long hours of deep consideration, I have agreed to release and declare the Southern Panchala as a sovereign state..............."

 

He looked up at his father who was smiling widely.

 

"Continue Dhrish!" shouted his brother Yudhamanyu.

 

"I have agreed to sign the relevant documents within three days time at the Southern Panchala Palace. But please do bring in to thought that if Yuvraj Dhristadyumna signs the paper only then will I place my signature and the royal seal to declare you'll a free nation, no longer oppressed by my reigns. Signed yours faithful and glorious King Ashwatthama" he finished as he rolled the scroll.

 

"Wow! I never realized gaining independence like that would be easy. I thought we would have to wage war against him to gain our freedom" exclaimed Yudhamanyu.

 

"You know bhaiya, once a wise person said 'Blood shed can be avoided when it is talked over' "

 

"And may I know who said that son?" questioned his father, the King.

 

"Come on Father, who else would say this, other ' Crown Princess' Diyarani......”Yudhamanyu said quickly stressing on the 'Crown Princess' making Dhristadyumn's face flush.

 

Everyone nodded and agreed to the point.

 

"OK. Coming into the main issue." announced Maharaja Drupad "Our Freedom will be given to us within a few days as stated and we must make grand arrangements for His Highness's Arrival and for the feast that is to be held after the procedures are done--"

 

"If the Yuvraj is ready to sign those papers” added Yudhamanyu.

 

Everyone turned their face towards him just as he sat on his throne.

 

"What? I am ready to sign those papers for the betterment of my Nation" he said defensively.

 

He turned to the messenger and said "Go and tell your King that I am ready to sign those papers."

 

"As you please Yuvraj" he bowed and took leave from the Panchala Sabha.

 

King Drupada rose to his feet and said "At this Joyous moment where we were promised to have our freedom given back to us, I would like to thank two people, without whom this would not have been possible. My dear courtiers, please give a huge round of applause for our Yuvraj and our Yuvrani....... "

 

The entire sabha clapped its hand and Yudhamanyu blew out a whistle. But suddenly the applause started to waver when Parinidi came running into the sabha. She was all out of breath and she whispered something into Maharaja’s ear which made his smile fade.

 

He turned to face his son who was being congratulated by his brothers and their wives.

 

"Putra.........." he said in a serious tone, and Dhristadyumna looked at him ".....Please be kind enough to follow Parinidi" he ordered.

 

Dhristadyumna rose to his feet and Parinidi panted “Come with me Yuvraj..."

 

******************************************************************************************

 

Parinidi and Dhristadyumna hurried out of the sabha and she was sprinting while he kept on asking her a series of questions.

 

"Parinidi, tell me, what is it? What's wrong? What did you tell Pitashree?" he asked eagerly, as he walked faster to keep up with her.

 

"Come with me Yuvraj..." she repeated refusing to answer.

 

"Alright! That’s it!" he said as he unsheathed his sword, he kept it at her neck, and that made her stop as he said in a deadly whisper, "I demand an answer when I ask a question! Now tell me what is wrong?! "

 

She turned to face him "Yu-Yu-Yuvraj the Yuvrani has g-go-gon- gone into labour. She needs you....." she stammered.

 

His eyebrows arched and said "Why did not you tell this earlier?" and ran towards their chamber. Parinidi ran as fast as her feet could carry her following her.

 

When he reached their chambers he found Diyarani curled onto the bed, holding her stomach and crying with pain.

 

"Diya!" he exclaimed as he ran closer to her and cupped her face which was covered with sweat.

 

"Diya! Diya! Stay with me sweetheart! You’re going to be alright!" he said tucking the strands of hair that found its way away from her hair-do.

 

Diyarani moaned as she held her stomach and gripped his hand and he kissed it and said “You will be alright Diye! You can do anything; you're the strongest woman I know!""

 

She nodded.

 

"Parinidi! Is the mid-wife summoned?" he asked.

 

"Yes sir." she said breathlessly.

 

Just then the mid-wife came running into the chamber and chased him outside and ever since he was sent out he paced the length of the antechamber outside their bedroom. Tensed and Nervous as he heard Diyarani cry out with pain which was pacified by the mid-wife. Just as his nightmares conjured in to his mind, he wished that Diyarani would give birth to a daughter. Not to a son.

 

"Is she going to be fine? Is the baby going to be fine? Please God let the baby be a daughter!”

 

Drupada and Yudhamanyu had come along with Sayajit into the antechamber and tried to make him relaxed.

Yet they couldn't as he becomes more tensed hearing Diyarani cry.

 

She cries out loud in agony and he is almost about to charge in when he hears the mid-wife consoling her. She gave a letting out a sharp painful, scream that was followed by the cries of a little baby. It was a beautiful sound, like an angel.

 

The four of them, especially Dhristadyumn's face curled into a big smile.

 

A maid came out and announced "Congratulations Yuvraj. The Gods and Goddesses have blessed you and the Yuvrani with a Daughter"

 

Dhristadyumn's smile broadened and he punch the air with happiness. Diyarani will be alright. It is a daughter not a son. He had forgotten about the second child. According to him, he thought if the first one was a son, only then Diyarani would die, but in reality if she gives birth to a son on her first pregnancy she would die.

 

Satyajit, Yudamanyu, and Drupada hugged him.

 

"Congrats Son" Drupada said teasingly wishing his son.

 

"Come on guys, let us go and see them both" suggested Yudhamanyu.

 

They were just about to enter when another maid appeared and said "Maharaj! The mid-wife is examining the Princess to check about the next child"

 

_ Meanwhile....................... _

 

“ ** _AHHH! MATA!!! IT HURTS!!!_** ” shouted Diyarani in agony.

"Only one more push Yuvrani and the baby will be out. You just have to bare it and push. Everything is going to be fine. Push hard for me alright?” asked the midwife.

She did not have much choice with one final push, tears rolling down her sweaty face. She closed her eyes and she mustered all the energy she could collect and pushed harder. Her lungs were on fire, her back was burning, the pain from the contractions surging throughout her entire body. She thumped her head back into the uncomfortable pillow, trying to maintain her breathing.

“You can do it Ma’am! You've done so well, so far!” cried Parinidi as she consoled Diya.

 

She shook her head in agreement.

 

“At your next contraction, tuck your chin to your chest and push.”

A few seconds later she heard a baby cry. Diyarani gave birth to their child.

 

Díya opened her eyes and panted heavily sheer pleasure. It was late night, and here she was sweaty, and the mother to her very first child; a healthy little baby girl. Happiness and Joy highlighted her face even though she was exhausted from the long labour.

Her daughter was immediately placed on to her chest for her to see while the mid-wife in the room took care of the cord, gave the baby to Kaila, and told her to bathe the child. 

Then the mid-wife placed her hands on Diya's womb and examined it with her yog-shakthi. She convoluted her wrinkled face and her eyes thinned. She looked at Diyarani who had her head thrown back with mounting joy.

The mid-wife stood up, excused herself, and ran outside, Parinidi too stood up and followed her with Diya’s attendant Parinidi.

_ Outside the Chambers................ _

“Congratulations, Dhrishi!" Yudhamanyu wished him, "How are you going to name her? Do you have any ideas?”

Dhristadyumna ruffled his hair and said, “Well, we never truly discussed about it up to now, and…”

He was about to say something when the mid-wife and Parinidi bursted out of the room. The Mid- Wife's eyes were prickled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hand. She closed the door and almost stumbled over some obstacle in her way. She lost her strength and was about to fall when Parinidi and Yudhamanyu caught her and made her sit on the armchair.

Everyone surrounded her as she covered her face and started crying saying "No! No! This cannot be! The Gods cannot do this to her! They cannot be so brutal -"

"What happened Madam? Tell Me? Tell Me?" asked Dhristadyumna agitatedly as he cut her in the middle of her wailings. "Is something wrong with Diya? Is she alright? "

"Yes." she said “For the time being"

"What do you mean ‘ _FOR THE TIME BEING_ ’? She is alright, is not she? What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"How do I tell this Yuvraj?" she said. There was much grave sorrow in her voice, more remorse in her eyes.

"Please tell me." he requested curiously.

She straightened herself and said "Well..... The second child's head is entangled with the umbilical cord and the womb muscles contracted faster when the first one was born so more chances that there will be a bigger contraction and if that happens the baby will be pushed out with more speed and since the baby's head is entangled with the cord, it can end up getting strangled and the it is not even in 'head down' position and if the baby is pushed out then it will come out dead tearing the Princess's abdomen, and killing her as well----------"

She was about to continue when Dhristadyumna bellowed.

" ** _NO!_** " he looked wildly from the Mid- Wife to her assistant, Parinidi, asking as if it was possible, as though hoping the former might contradict him, but when she did not he collapsed on to a chair which was next to him and kept his hands over his face. Finally his nightmares were turning into the bitter truth.

No one had ever seen the Yuvraj lose control like this.

Drupada's mouth trembled hearing this. Satyajit turned to stone hearing this.

Parinidi bursted into tears. Nobody paid her any attention, except for Yudhamanyu, who whispered "Control yourself Pari" Gulping, she pressed her fingers to her mouth and tried her best to control herself.

"This is my entire fault", said Dhristadyumna suddenly. He looked disorientated. His voice filled with remorse and regret."It is because of me that she is in this condition"

Two years and almost a half was all they had to enjoy the true meaning of happiness, he found a way to be with the woman that he loved. After they had declared their love they had spent many glorious months filled with love and happiness. They shared a closeness and intensity that resembled that of the best married couple. The nights were filled with whispers of love & dreams too blissful to speak in more than hushed tones as they lay wrapped in each other’s arms. He had never been so loved.

"It is not your fault, Bhaiya" Satyajit said rigidly, as he seated himself in the stool near his chair "This is fate. And we cannot change it. If Diyarani is to die then she must--"

" ** _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”_** roared Dhristadyumna with anger that made Satyajit shrink with fear. He was just about to take his sword out when Yudhamanyu interfered and made him sit, saying "Dhrish! Keep Calm! That dim-witted boy does not know what to say" he complained as he pulled Satyajit and said "You need some privacy" gesturing Drupada to come.

Drupada was about to leave when Dhristadyumna called out "Father! Please stay with me for some time!"

He nodded and sat next to him.

He turned to the Mid-Wife and asked "Is the Princess aware of this?"

"No. It is better to hide the simple truth to deliver an unthinkable pain." she replied.

"Can I at least go and see her?" asked Dhristadyumn.

"No.." she said "But you may see the Infant...." she added and looked at Parinidi. She nodded and went inside the chamber.

_ At the same time _

__

As the mid-wife stood up and excused herself and ran outside, Parinidi too stood up and followed her with another assistant of the Midwife’s.

Diyarani looked up and saw that she was all alone. The large bump that once took over her middle was flattened down to a bump that was equal the earlier month but a little bigger as it housed another child. Diya's face was flushed, cheeks bright red from the pushes. Her black hair that was pulled into a messy plait that had strands around her face. 

"Princess..." called out Kaila who took her child for her first bath, "...someone wants to see you" she said.

Diyarani sat up straight with her back on the bed’s headboard.

She stretched her arms to adorn her sleeping little daughter and when she was put into Diya's arms, her face brightened up and her lips turned into a smile. The assistant left to organize the bath chambers for the next one.

The baby was swathed in a red cotton towel. She brushed her finger against the tiny hand, and the baby grasped her finger tightly. Diya's eyes swam with the tears she did not even try to fight.

 

"Oh My Goodness" she sang as she planted as kiss on her daughter's head. The baby opened its eyes and looked at her.

Diyarani smiled as they made eye contact.

The baby looked just like Dhristadyumna but they inherited her eyes. Diyarani felt as though her heart was swelling as she cradled her new born carefully in her arms, and said "You know dear, you look just like your Father". The very thought of Dhristadyumna being her daughter's father made her blush. The baby chuckled when it heard the word "Father "

"You do not understand how much of an Angel you resemble!” she said as she ran her finger over her daughter’s nose and kissed her again.

“And look you also have your mother's eyes!" she said proudly.

 

The baby cooed again and extended its hand to touch Diya's necklace and "awed" with wonder.

 

"Do you like it?" Diyarani asked "Your Father gave this to me for our my first birthday after our marriage”

 

The baby looked at her, as if asking Diyarani if she would also be given one.

 

"Do not worry love! Your father will give you a better one" she said laughing. She brushes her finger against her daughter’s cheek. The baby turns her head and sucks Diya’s finger into her mouth.

 

"Are you hungry dear?" she asked. The baby shrugged and sniffled. She pulled her baby close and slid of her sari's blouse strap and  nestled her closer to her little one who was giving out pitiful whimpers,  she cradled the back of her head and brought her hungry child's mouth against her breast. Diyarani breathes a sigh of relief as the baby latches on. "I am finally getting the hang of this" she says to herself.

 

Her baby makes tiny gulping noises as she swallows each mouthful of milk. It is one of the most precious sounds Diyarani has ever heard. Her daughter’s little hands hold Diya's breast as she keeps on looking at Diya's eyes. Diyarani smiled and looked at her little child. Her eyes. The same blue eyes that she had. It is the same pair, which made her such a beautiful person. The same eyes Dhristadyumna could not resist looking at. Diyarani bent her head and kissed her daughter, humming a tune she remembered hearing as a child, when her mothers Madri and Kunti sang to her.

 

So many months of patience has arrived at this moment.

Diyarani was smiling to herself, as she fed her child.

Their Child.

The Product of their Love.

The baby's tiny eyelids were beginning to droop down from being so intensely satisfied from her first meal.

Diyarani gently pulled her baby away and adjusted her blouse properly and said "I love you honey"

"You are so adorable” Diyarani said as she looked at her baby, closely.

She had Diya's eyes. And her forehead.

However, the rest of her features resembled him. How she wished him to be near her at this moment.

At that point Parinidi entered. Her eyes red, as it wept for the doomed fate of the young Yuvrani.

The same person who was rejoicing with her new born.

She sat next to Diyarani and said "She looks like the Yuvraj, Madam.

"Yes indeed" she agreed as she nuzzled her child as she kept her smooth palm on Diya’s silky cheek. Diyarani whispered to her child "You look exactly like your father. Same pointed nose, the same hair"

"You haven't seen him is not it?" Diyarani asked as she rubbed the infant's chest "When you see him you will really like him. He is so handsome. Just like the Devas in Indralok or perhaps better than one!" she said full of pride as she kept on describing him.

The description would have touched the little girl's heart as it made her giggle and smile.

"You want to meet him?" she asked amazed.

The baby cooed and Diyarani said as she tried to get up "Come let us go. I'll introduce him to you"

"Yuvrani! Yuvrani! Please! You cannot leave! You’re not yet done giving birth" Parinidi exclaimed.

The happiness of seeing her new child made Diyarani forget about the other one who was to be born within a few minutes.

"I totally forgot!!" cried out Diya. "Perhaps you would like to show her to her father?" she asked Parinidi.

Parinidi nodded and said "That is the reason I was sent Ma'am".

"It is alright. Dear," she addressed her baby "Parinidi will provide the introduction." Diyarani said as she kissed her little girl's cheek.

"Your mother will be back, because I have to give birth for someone for can to play with........" she said tickling her baby's stomach and added ".....and when I am done perhaps all the four of us can play together!" she said with a childish demeanour.

Parinidi kept on biting her lower lip and her heart was grieving for her Diyarani’s dreams of being a complete family, collapse into pieces.

She looked at her and lamented that this would be the last time the little infant would see her mother alive, only to see her lifeless the next. She tried to get such thoughts off her mind. No! There will be a chance. Diyarani did not deserve to die. She should live. Even if see is about to die, the Gods would not allow this. They should not. To kill her would be a cruel act. She looked at Diyarani who was playing with her baby, tickling her tummy as she continued giggling.

Diyarani took her and gave her to Parinidi. As she left Diya's smile wavered off. The baby who was being carried away in Parinidi’s arms turned its small head and saw her mother's face frown. The innocent child's smile too disappeared as she broke into tears seeing her mother cry. She cried aloud as Parinidi disappeared past the chamber doors.

Suddenly Diyarani hears Dhristadyumn's soft voice pacifying their child.

_ Meanwhile................  _

Everyone outside the chamber was waiting to see the newly born child. The new Princess.

The only thing that kept a smile on their faces after they had heard of the terrible fate of Diya.

Suddenly everyone hears a piercing cry and Parinidi comes outside with the crying child.

Parinidi came in front of Dhristadyumna and stood before him. Her hands with a pink infant wrapped securely in the red blanket her Mother picked out.

Dhristadyumna extended his arms and shakily reached out for his newborn daughter from Parinidi. His heart and mind raced fast within his body, yet reaching for her felt as slow as time could ever possibly go.

"Hi princess, it is me, your Father. Your Mother and I have waited so long to meet you sweetheart. Finally here you are in our arms." he said, taking his finger to caress her cheek.

 Her face is pink, lips puckered out and a deep shade of red. Healthy fat cheeks that show that her time was spent properly in Diya's womb and she grew flawlessly.  A thin layer of dark black hair that matches his own was upon her head. Her eyes. Her eyes shared the same deep warming pool of blue ones Diyarani had. Her eyes. He gasps softly at her appearance. She is amazing. Months of watching her grow in Diya's stomach had led to this moment. Restless nights of worrying if the infants would be fine. 

She cried aloud and Dhristadyumna held her close and said soothingly "There. There. It is all right my little Angel. Father’s got you," he said and gently patted the crying child's back

"Oh, sweetheart," Dhristadyumna kissed the top of his daughter’s head. "It is alright. Your Father is here" His heart beating fast against his chest. "Do not worry. I have got you sweetie," he said as he looked at her innocent face.

The baby stopped crying as it looked at the warmth of her father's eyes. She looked at him with her blue eyes attached onto his.

"You have your mother's eyes." he remarked, kissing her small forehead.

 

Perhaps you would have recounted such a scene, where Diyarani had her eyes fixed onto the hazel brown eyes of Dhristadyum.

The warmth of his skin had some magic. For it consoled the heart of the grieved. Tears shed will be forgotten soon and the lips that tremble with sorrow, curls into a soft smile.

This magic had a great effect on the baby. It forgot the reason why it was crying, and now it was smiling at her father's face. She put her small hands on his temples. The little Infant cooed as she looked at her father. He hugged her to his chest and said "I love you honey " Tears were forming in his eyes as he caressed his daughter.

 

He felt like holding the child forever in his arms. Emotions washed heavily over him. Happiness. Pride. This was followed by Dread and Devastation. 

Dread and Devastation continued as he thought of his dying wife. He rewinded all the memories of Diya.

How she was lying on the bed screaming from pain. How she walked with him in the garden. How she bitterly cried in his arms. How she announced her pregnancy to him. How she stood in the garden that night when it rained heavily, looking at him as he looked at her beautiful face. How she smiled at him when he placed the Chutamani on her head. How she followed him around the sacred fire. How she walked the aisles with her head bent down on the day of their marriage.

Each time he remembered of Diya’s horrible fate, he remembered that he would have her in another form. As their daughter. His daughter. He kissed the child’s head and whispered “Do not leave me honey. Stay with me. Forever”. The baby snuggled as if it was saying yes. She fell asleep and gently as he could, he placed his lips upon her head and kissed her carefully, making sure his stubble did not prick her.

"Goodnight, darling."

“I just cannot believe it” interjected Yudhamanyu, who had come back into the antechamber “Look at her. Is not she beautiful?"

 

“Yes, Just like her mother” he replied as he caressed his daughter’s head that fitted onto his palm.

 

Just then the door opens and Prashati (King Drupada's wife) walks in with Manvi (Satyajit’s wife) and Prashati looks at her husband with doubt filled in her eyes. He nods as a reply. She is taken aback. She walks towards her son and holds onto her son's shoulder.

Dhristadyumna looks at her. He had forestalled eye contact with her ever since she disapproved of his and Draupadi's supernatural birth. Even though he talked at important times with her avoiding eye contact, he never liked her touching him or claiming her as a mother. Diyarani and Draupadi liked her. However, for him the very sight of her made his head turn the opposite direction. Nevertheless, today it was different.

He looked at her, her eyes held an unspoken apology.

Dhristadyumna gestured his father to collect the little girl onto her Grandfather's hands and faced his mother.

His eyelashes were drenched with tears. He quickly hugged her and bursted into a pool of tears as he cried desolately and despondently "Ma...."

She caressed her son's back and said, "It is alright son"

Usually a little boy would be crying like this. He would have been hurt or would have lost something that meant the world to him. In this case, Dhristadyumna was hurt beyond human reach and he was almost about to lose his beloved wife, who meant the world to him. The only person who made his life contented. Ever since they told him not to take revenge on Guru Dronacharya, he felt as if he was without an aim in life, until he found her and pledged to look after her. He considered her as his new destiny and aim.

She freed herself and said, "Brave boys are not supposed to cry. I know you are full of bravery. It does not suit you to cry like this. Do you think Diyarani will like it if she sees you crying like this?" she asked with motherly love as she wiped his eyes with the free end of her sari.

"What would I do? There is no reason for me to live----" he said.

"Do not say such things. Think about your child. Do you want to see your child as an orphan?" she inquired.

He shook his head.

"She needs you, Son--" she said

"And a new mother" added Manvi.

" ** _WHAT!_** ” shouted Dhristadyumna.

"Yes. Do you seriously think you can look after the child alone as a single father?"

" ** _Why do you think I cannot? I can learn!_** ” he roared and said softly, as he was afraid whether he would wake up his new born daughter. “Look! Sister-in-law, do not think I cannot raise the child me and Diya created.  I know how to father a child; I would also know how to look after my child! Whether she lives or not I can raise my daughter into a fine lady. ”

“Are you telling me Yuvraj, that you will raise your child as a widower?” she snapped.

“Why should not I?” he replied “Lord Sri Rama looked after his two boys, after Mata Sita returned to Bhoomi Mata, if he can---”

“LOOK!” she shouted “Neither are you Lord Rama nor is she Mata Sita.  You are a normal Yuvraj, who is in the brick of losing your beloved wife, you need a new wife. You need a new wife for the betterment of your child”

" ** _NO!_** " he shouted, and added, “Even if you force me into this do you think I will love her? Love her the way I loved Diya? And being a woman how can you say this! You shameless woman! Do you think I am such a low born to marry another lady, whilst my wife is struggling with her labour? Will you like it if your husband re-marries when you are in need of him the most? **_ANSWER ME!!_** "

 

 A grave silence had entered the room as he continued "Do you even think I will claim her as my wife? Do you think she will get happiness? All you’re trying to do is to ruin some innocent woman's life?"

 

"Even if it is not for your child, think about the country. You are the Yuvraj. Your Yuvrani's existence is even doubted by the best astrologists," she said and stating strongly she said, "You’re the Yuvraj. You are the next person to take over as King! When you become King, you need someone beside you as a Queen. Being left as a widower is unfitting for a man! The society shuns him, whether he is a beggar or a King and as the next King, to have your wife missing by your side is to make you unfit for the designation---"

 

He motioned her to stop.

 

"So my Yuvraj Post requires me to re-marry, just so I can be appropriate for the post? Am I right?" he asked Manvi in a lethal tone.

 

She nodded.

 

" _Well! Listen to this clearly!" he said "I renounce my claim to the throne of Panchala! **I give up my Yuvraj post.** "_ he said.

 

Everyone’s eyes expanded. As he stood in the middle of the room, proud of what he had said, enjoying the feeling of winning a huge argument.

 

"Putra! Do not say such things!" exclaimed Drupada.

 

" ** _Why should not I? I choose family over country. I cannot break the word I gave to Diyarani on the eve of our marriage. Either I have her as my wife or refuse the designation which forces me to remarry!_** ," Dhristadyumna added strongly.

 

Manvi opened her mouth to say something to contradict him when Prashati said " ** _Enough said Manvi! Come it is time you left!_** ”She said as she dragged Manvi outside.

 

"Ignore her Son!" Drupada said "You are still the Yuvraj! And on the bright side, Diya might live, and she will, because she can never imagine life without you" he reminded him.

 

"Why should I be the Yuvraj?" Dhristadyumna asked without concern.

 

"One reason is that you gave your word on the day of your Yuvraj Abisheka that you will not renounce the claim to the throne under any reason" and he added "And you have to be a Yuvraj when Ashwatthama comes here to sign those papers. He will not sign if he comes to know that you are not the Yuvraj, and we will not get our Freedom. The same freedom made Diyarani struggle. Doing this, you are making her hard efforts go in vain"

 

"But I must re-marry to keep up the post is not it? But according to the rules laid down on our kingdom should I--" he was about to ask Drupada when he said.

 

"We can bend the rules to suit the situation, and I am the King! Whatsoever I say will be law, and I declare that you will be the Yuvraj, and on that way, the next King, no matter what may happen to my daughter-in-law tonight!" he said.

 

 Dhristadyumna sighed with relief and took his sleeping child from Drupada's hand and settled her in his strong arms.

"Do not worry, my love," he cooed into the baby girl's ear, "Your mother will be just fine. Aren't you praying for her, my little angel?" he whispered. The baby sleepily held her father's thumb, as if to assure him that she was.

 

****************************************

Meanwhile, Diya's blood-curdling screams pierced their ears. Dhristadyumn dearly wished the presence of Draupadi in such a situation. The midwife was having a tough time with the princess's delivery, and Draupadi would definitely know how to handle the panic and the stress herein. The Panchala King was worried too, but his worries, stretched beyond his dying daughter-in-law. Her death would mean a substantial amount of disorder in the family, which she had dutifully kept united, and disorder in the family would mean its reflection in the state as well. Already, he was tensed with the happenings in Indraprastha, wherein, the Kuru scion had been bitterly insulted, and strangely enough, they had not reacted even after a month had passed since the incident, and that meant a lot of brewing trouble, which would not leave them unaffected either. And, to top all of that, Draupadi, was the eye of the cyclone. He was worried for her. Any sort of any irregularity in any of the families whether political, or personal, would render all of them vulnerable to Duryodhan's attacks. Drupad, knew how vindictive he could be, and the extent he could go to for wounding them, if anything untoward happened, which was exactly what they were waiting for, perhaps. And, he did not trust Ashwatthama when it came to this, because for him Duryodhan would come before any sort of political treaty, and especially one which he had unwillingly entered into. His fears were heightened, immeasurably, everytime, Diya screamed in agony.

"Save the girl, Mahadev." he muttered a soft prayer. Being the patriarch, he had to take care of the larger interests of the family, and his state.

Diya cried, yet again, causing Dhristadyumn to run into the chamber, with the newborn in his arms, jolting his father out of his thoughts.

"Dhri," Yudhamanyu cried, holding his hand to stop him from going in, "What are you trying to do? Worsen things for her?" he shrieked.

"Can't you hear her?" Dhristadyumn snapped at him, "She needs _me!_ "

Yudhamanyu could not oppose when Drupad nodded in the affirmative. He came forward to take the baby.

"Leave her with the grandfather," he said, "She will need all of us to grow up, as will her twin." he added, decisively. Dhristadyum felt a sense of gushing relief when he heard his father pacify him, as such. He handed the baby to him, and rushed inside.

"I'm here, Diya!" he whispered, "I'm right here, with you!" he said.

Diya held his palm, in a tight, sweaty grip. Her features, relaxed a little at his sight, as if she was gathering strength to fight.

"You are a warrior's wife, and a would-be warrior's mother. You belong to the line of the illustrious Bhishma," he said, tightening his fingers around hers, "Endurance runs in your veins, and life after endurance is an innate gift you behold." Dhristadyumn continued pouring courage in her, willing her to fight further. His experience at battles, told him that endurance was the key to overcoming an adversity, and life itself was a huge war man had to fight, every minute, every moment of one's existence. This was just one of them.

His words poured life into her, invigorating the mother within as she struggled.

" _I won't give up!_ " she thought determinedly. " _I will not give up on my life!_ " she pushed further, as the midwife looked on horror-struck. For her, it was tracking the impossible, when it came to saving Diya. Everything, looked complicated, beyond description.

" _A woman is the strongest when she is a mother!_ " Diya remembered Draupadi's words, which she had said, when she was with Subhadra, who was then writing a letter to Bhanumati, Duryodhan's wife. She focussed on that visit to Indraprastha. The three women were thrilled with life. Subhadra was expecting a child, and so was Bhanumati. Draupadi, was sitting with them while Subhadra was writing a letter to Bhanumati, while Diya had keenly been listening to every word, Draupadi was saying. And Subhadra had added these words as a postscript for her receiver. She was drawing strength from Draupadi's serene, motherly face, and her, warm, divine smile. The prevalent aura of happiness in that memory, made her forget her pain, and the prospective danger that lay therein. The sweet laughter of her beautiful companions, rode on her senses.

"The princess seems to be stabilising, Yuvraj." the midwife was saying.

"Relax, Diya." her husband breathed, "Relax, priye." he said, pressing a kiss on her ear.

Diya was sure that she would be fine, she had to, because she had to live her life to the fullest, like she had promised her dying mother, Madri, and, her mother Kunti, who had brought them up. She had to live for the man who was holding her hand, she had to live for the babies that denoted their love.

The pain, magically, subsided further, as the complications miraculously eased, as the midwife's commentary told her.

"Seemingly, there is a divine intervention, Yuvraj." she happily interjected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my aunt so much for sharing her first nursing experiences, enabling to write that section very well.....


	9. The Happy Ending

Epilogue: The Happy Ending

Five Years Later…

The Panchala flag, on the Southern Panchala Courtyard was flying independently as it moved to the wind’s touches. The moonlight shining on the flag as it continued to succumb to the wind’s intricate touches. 

Diya entered her chambers followed by the sound of tinkling anklets. She was tired as usual, after putting her children to sleep. 

It was really hard to put them to sleep. Especially their daughter, who refused to sleep without her father, Now that he had gone to Hastinapur for a meeting, thinks became really hard. She tried her best to put them to sleep. Bed time stories would make it worse, because the very next moment she would finish, they would ask so many questions. She tried her best to answer them, but the questions they asked, had a big and a diplomatic answer. When she tries to give some irrelevant answer, they would request her for another story.

On asking them what story they preferred, they would request her to tell the story about her and Dhristadyumn. It was him, who introduced them to the habit of hearing their love story, for a bed time story, much more to Diya’s protests. 

Finally she told, them that she would tell it the very next night, if they slept, like good children. The trick always works. They would quickly close their eyes, and drown into a deep dream. She would leave quietly and retreat back into her chambers. 

She stood in front of the mirror, removing her ornate jewels and changing them with thin and simple ones. She took her book and sat on the bed, with her back resting on the head board and started to read the book.

An hour later she feels a hand come from behind and cover her eyes.

“Who is it?” she asks.

“Try guessing” replied a rough voice.

She smirked and said “I know it’s you Arya”

He uncovered his hands and he comes infront of her. 

It was Dhristadyum, indeed. She smiled.

“How are you Diye?” he enquired as he kissed her forehead.

“Never better” she said sarcastically as he walked to the dressing table and took of his crown and laughed.

“Children troubling you again?” he asked as he took off his heavy necklace. 

“Not until you started telling them stories about us!” she retorted as she kept her book on the bedside-table.

He sat next to her and said “What’s wrong if they hear our own story?”

“They detest me to tell the entire thing! Seriously, what was the last adventure you narrated to them, before you left?”

“The part where we met.....” he trailed.

“Better” she said “We should start telling them a better one”

He nodded.

“How was your journey to Hastinapur?” she asked changing the topic.

“Good, as long as Duryodhana didn’t try to attack us” he joked.

Diya smacked his hand. She really disliked it when he spoke of inauspicious or nonsensical things in front of her. And he knows that the minimum punishment he would be give would be a smack or a punch. 

“Alright! Alright! It was good....” he said smiling.

“How was everyone? Did they ask for me?”

It has been so long since she saw them. The last time she saw them was on the children’s first birthday festival.. Everyone was present from Pitamaha Bheeshma to the last Kaurava prince’s family.

“Everyone asked for you. Mata Gandhari, Your Thatshree, Pitamaha, Mata Kunti, Kakashree Vidur, Mata Parashwari, Duryodhana, Bhanumati..........”

“How is Bhanu?” she asked as she sat up straight looking at him. Bhanumati was like her closest friend. Everyone liked her. Especially Diya. She would write a letter and sent it to her, only to find the reply come within a few minutes. 

“She is doing fine.” he said “She kept on asking me about you and so did the kids.....”

“How are the kids?”

“Doing fine” he said as he handed over a card to Diya “ They made this for you”. 

It was a little parchment paper folded into two, with the picture of something looking like a human. The same figures she finds on her children’s drawing pad. She smiled and kept it inside her book as a bookmark.

“Everyone wants to meet you. Mostly half of the Kurus where disappointed when they found out you didn’t accompany me. Especially Dushala----”

“Dushala? She is a Sindhu now, isn’t she? I thought this was a Kuru- Panchala meeting! ”

“Jayadrath sent her” he said “They had a brawl and she was sent to Hastinapur.”

Diya frowned. Jayadrath never respected women. He had the idea that women should not be allowed to talk nor to act to their own will.

“I really loathe him.” he reported “He is such a -----”

“Daddy!” shouted a little voice, just as he was about to say something bad about Jayadrath.

It was their daughter Chithralekha, who had entered their chambers. She closed the doors and came running, and stood near the foot of the bed and climbed on to it. Dhristadyum pulled her and she settles herself in between her parents.

She hugs her father and asks “When did you come daddy?”

He kissed her forehead and replied “A few minutes ago sweetie.”

“Then why didn’t you come and see us?”

Dhristadyumn usually puts the children to sleep and kisses them on their forehead. Even if he is busy or away, he would never fail to come and at least see them sleep. Last time, at the dead of the night, when he had returned from Kekaya, he had gone to his children’s room, and Chithralekha woke up immediately and refused to go back to sleep.

“Because I didn’t want to interrupt my little Princess’s dreams...” he replied and nuzzled her cheek.

“Where is Dhriti?” Diya interrupted as she asked earnestly, caressing Chitra’s hair. 

“Oh! Him? He is asleep!” she answered without showing any concern.

“You left him alone? Honey you know that he is scared when he is left alone!--” she said as she stood up and made her way to the door.

Just then a little boy came running, as fast as his feet could carry him. He was horror-struck. He ran in and wrapped his hands around Diya’s waist and cried out loud.

It was their second child, Chitralekha’s twin brother, Dhritiman.

Dhritiman had a massive fear of being alone, and being alone in the dark, would drive off the sanity of such a small child.

Diya took him in her arms and caressed his back. She made him rest on their bed, next to Chithralekha, who was feeling guilty for Dhritiman’s tears. 

Diya lied down next to him and pacified him. 

Dhristadyum noticed Chitra’s face turn into a grey complexion. She frowned looking at her crying sibling. 

“I think you should apologize” he whispered.

He noticed her nod her head with affirmation.

“Dhriti!” she addressed her brother “I am sorry Dhriti.” she said and noticed Dhritiman wipe off his tears as her mother rubbed his chest and pacified him. 

“I should not have left you alone” Chitra said as tears slid on her plump cheeks, “I am really sorry--” 

Tears flowed continuously as she kept on apologizing, refusing to break into sobs. But she could not control them and she broke into loud sobs, and covered her face on the pillow and wailed.

Dhristadyumn pulled her and she automatically hugged him. 

“Daddy I didn’t mean to do it! I am so sorry! I won’t do this again! Please don’t punish me!” she cried.

“Your father loves you dear, he will never punish you.” said Diya as she reached a hand to pat her daughter’s shoulder.

Chitra looks at her father.

He nods and says “Promise me that you will never do this again”

“Promise” she replies and rested her head on the pillow.

“Do you children know that, when you’ll cry you’ll look like someone, who is in this very room-- ” he trailed and looked at Diya, who was blushing. He had just dragged the little incident where Diya cried, on the eighth month of her pregnancy.

The children exchanged looks as they grew curious and pester their father to break the riddle and tell them who it was.

“Children! Don’t trouble him!” said Diya before Dhristadyum was about to reveal the answer for his riddle. “You’ll should go back to your chambers and go to sleep” she said when the children shouted out refusing to. 

“Then will you’ll sleep her with us?” asked Dhristadyumn.

The children nodded and Diya pulled a blanket and tucked the children safely.

“And perhaps you’ll would prefer to hear your mother relate a sto--” he saw Diya shake her head and he said “—I mean sing a lullaby” 

The children nodded and Diya sang a lullaby as she caressed the children’s head and kissed them, and their eyes became heavy and they fell asleep. Motherhood suited her very well.

“Goodnight, my angels” she whispered as she admired the beautiful view of her children sleeping.

Dhristadyum kissed the foreheads of his children and complimented Diya.

He took Diya’s hand as his hands went above the children, and held onto Diya’s hand as their fingers intertwined and she said “I couldn’t have asked for a better life compared to this, thank God I had you for a life partner”

He smiled.

“You were saying something before Chitra came in....” she said as their previous conversation cropped up into his mind. “Perhaps we can continue it now”

“Oh............ yes” he said reluctantly “Dushala and Jaydrath had a brawl and she was sent back to Hastinapur”

“She has been suffering a lot ever since she got married. Her life is not easy to live. She has struggled alot.” she said reluctantly, “All the women of the Kuru dynasty face hardships and--”

“Tell me Diya! Are you happy to live with me?” he asked. He always feared that he would turn out to be an abusive husband like Jaydrath or Jarasandh.

“Happy and Honoured” Diya replied and beamed at him. 

“Did you talk to Dushala?” she asked him eagerly.

“Yes. She asked me, why you didn’t come to visit her in Sindu”

“Did you tell her?” she asked earnestly.

“Yes and she became really happy when she heard what I said” he answered and placed a warm hand on the little bump of her stomach. “How is my little Prince?” he asked.

Now Dhristadyum was not afraid to have a son for a child. Her horoscope states that, if she gives birth to a son on her first pregnancy she would die, but mistakenly an astrologist misread it and informed him that, if her first child on her first pregnancy was a son, only then will she die This mistranslation was discovered by Diya’s brother Prince Sahadeva. However Diya survived and managed to stay alive as she gave birth to her next child, Dhritiman, twin brother of the couple’s first child, Princess Chitralekha.

“He is a quiet one,” Diya says “But he won’t stop me from craving for mangoes out of season!”

Dhristadyum chuckled “Thank Goodness your mother sent you some.” he informed “I kept them on the kitchen counter”

“Why didn’t you say so?” asked Diya softly not to wake up the twins.

“Come! Let’s go and have some” he said as he stood up “You don’t know how much I am hungry”

Diya too stood up and they made their way outside their chambers to the kitchen to feast on some mangoes.


End file.
